


A New Type of Win

by caoilo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caoilo/pseuds/caoilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may think you know everything there is to know about the Winchester boys but what if I told you they weren't even brothers but were in fact lovers! (it's not Wincest if they're not related)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As it Was in the Beginning

(prologue) 

Forget what you think you know about the Winchesters. For years these two men have pretended to be brothers. Everything you think you know is wrong, well maybe not everything.

The start is usually the best place to begin. Sam was born Sam Singer, I know what you're thinking but no Bobby had a brother. Bobby and his brother were never close so when Sam's mother died in a strange house fire and Sam's dad went into an asylum, Sam was sent to live with his mother's family. It was around this time that Bobby also lost his wife, there was no way he was fit to raise a baby.

As a teenage Sam often ran away to Bobby's house. Sam's Aunt May and Uncle Ben couldn't take it anymore everyone was agreed that the best thing for Sam was for him to live with Bobby. And that was how Sam Singer met Dean Winchester. Dean was the son of John Winchester a friend of Bobby's. Sam would soon find out that the same monster that killed his mother also Killed Dean's. It would be years later that the pair would find out that the demon got what he wanted from Sam but that John had prevented him getting what he needed from Dean.

A hunter, the first time Sam heard the term he had envisioned injured animals and bird calls, how wrong was he. It made him wonder why Bobby always came back so beaten up?! And no matter how many times he asked Bobby always told him he wasn't allowed to come, he had to concentrate on school. Sam figured Bobby was superstitious he had loads of old book on ghosts and things and always said things like "If the lights flicker make a circle of salt and stand in it" once bobby came home to find a cold, hungry Sam sitting in a salt circle after a light blew.

One day John turned up, he needed help on a hunt but Bobby was in no shape.

"I'll go!" Sam volunteered.

"No Sam!" Bobby shouted as he struggled to his feet while clutching his side.

"Let the boy come. It'll be good for him." John said smiling down at Sam.

"He doesn't know what is getting himself into."

"Come on it's just a bit of onsite research. Be just like a road trip."

"Please Uncle Bobby can I go?"

"No! You'd miss a week of school. Just give me a minute John and I'll go myself." Bobby said dragging himself to the doorway of the hall.

"You're no used to me like this." John said gesturing to Bobby's wounds with his hand.

"Like you said it's a bit of research. I don't need to move quickly for that."

"No but if something comes after you, you would have to be able to run a way!"

"Look I'll ring Rufus and-"

"By the time Rufus gets here the damn thing would be half way to Timbuktu. Besides we could use the kids brains." John said patting Sam's head.

Sam did not like that.

"I'll go Bobby, I don't mind, honest. And you can ring school and just tell them I'm sick." Sam suggested.

The two older men stood there staring at each other almost as if it were a staring competition.

No one noticed that Dean stood in the corner holding his breath.

"One scratch John! I mean it."

"You're a good man Bobby." Said John almost running to the car dragging Sam.

"You won't think so if he comes back hurt."

Dean had quickly fallowed Sam and John to the car.

"Hey you're in back." Dean said jostling Sam out of his way.

"Get in kid." John called to Sam from the driver's seat.

Sam climbed into the back and shut the door, it only took him a second to realise that the back seat was full of bags. Some seemed soft like they might be full of clothes but the other bags made clanging noises when they went over a pot hole or speed bump.

0o0o0o0o0o

Two days later

It was the middle of the night and Sam was sitting in the back of the Impala.

"VVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAMMPPPPIRES." Sam repeated over and over again through his chattering teeth.

"Sam its ok, everything is ok." Sitting in the back with him was Dean who was trying to calm him down.

"VAMPIRES."

"Sam?!"

"VAMPIRES!"

"Sam you have to calm down." Dean couldn't understand why Sam was freaking out, did he really not have any idea what hunting meant?

"You're dad just…" He made a gesture somewhat like he would if he was miming baseball but Dean knew he meant decapitation.

And even thought Sam was freaking out now, Dean had to give him credit Sam didn't run or throw up. Sam had stood his ground even though he was unarmed.

"That's how you kill a Vampire."

"Don't say that word." Sam was still shivering.

"Here." Dean took off his opened tartan/plaid shirt.

As Dean took off his shirt his black t-shit rode up a little and Sam saw Dean's abs, suddenly it felt like Sam was kicked in the stomach, his heart started to race and he was sweating like mad.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he put the shirt around Sam's shoulders.

Sam could feel himself lean in to Dean as if he was about to tell him a secret. Why was he moving, how was he moving, he wasn't telling himself to, it was like he was watching it happen in slow motion.

Then John shut the boot of the car and Sam jumped.

"Dad, I think there's something wrong with Sam I think he's in shock or something?!"

"Damn it Dean what did I say, I told you, you were both bait for the Vamps so you had to-"

"I know look after Sam, dad I don't know what to do!"

"Put his belt on him Dean, we're talking him home. Put that blanket on him."

Dean did as he was told.

Dean leant against Sam to put on his belt.

This isn't helping Sam thought as he felt Dean's body heat.

"Dude you're covered in blood."

As Dean sat back down blood covered both Dean's arms.

"Dean is it his blood?"

"Sam are you bleeding?"

"No." Sam's voice was awkward and tight.

"You didn't get any in your mouth or eyes or a cut?" John asked Sam.

"No sir."

"I think it's from the Vamp I ganked when I went to save him."

Sam tried to think about anything other than Dean.

Vampires that's what he needed to think about, but that made him shiver more. Well it was better than getting a full blown erection while sitting next to Dean, Sam thought. No it couldn't be because of Dean, it must just be the adrenalin that's a thing right?! He tried to tell himself. This gave Sam a whole another reason for panicking.

It felt like a whole other life time before Sam could make out the scrap yard in the distance.

Come on come on come on, Sam though.

John pulled up to the house and Sam wanted to leap from the car and run inside but he couldn't, he's legs trembled so much.

"John! What the hell is wrong with him?" asked Bobby rushing forward to help Sam to his feet.

"I'm ok." He told Bobby holding up a hand to prevent him from helping Sam up.

Sam didn't want anyone touching him just then. He tried to stand up again but had to lean on the car.

"Why can't he walk?"

"He's just in a bit of shock that's all."

"That's all?!" Bobby shouted.

"Help him into the house if you're that bothered."

"Bothered!"

Sam was still shaking and sweating though the pain in his stomach had gone that was until Dean came around the side of the car to help Sam inside.

"I'm ok Dean." Said Sam as he shuffled around the car. "Don't be an idiot Sam."

Sam let Dean put his arm around Dean's neck. And as John and Bobby fought Dean helped Sam inside.

"I'm sorry about my dad using us as bait." Apologised Dean, as he helped Sam up the stairs.

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I should have stopped him. Told you what you were getting into."

"It's not your fault."

Sam sounded distant. He felt like he was hit by a truck and now it was dragging him down the road.

Dean helped Sam into the bathroom.

From the bathroom the two boys could still hear John and Bobby fighting down stairs.

"You know I can't stand what you're doing to that boy but he's your son. You leave Sam out of it." Came Bobby's voice from the dark outside.

"I can manage from here." Sam lied.

He was sitting on the lid of the toilet and he honestly didn't think he could get himself to the bath even though it was only four feet away.

"I help patch up my dad after a hunt."

Dean could see that Sam was far from alright he just didn't know he was part of the problem.

"Come on!"

Dean said leaning forward to take off the shirt he had given Sam. At once Sam shivered harder.

"Hang on I'll turn on the water."

Dean ran the bath as quick as he could.

"Ok I think that's hot enough."

"Honestly I'm fine." Sam repeated still shivering.

Dean rolled his eyes, bent down and lifted Sam blooded T-shirt.

Sam closed his eyes, think about something else anything else, Vampires not the smell of his hair, and blood not the green colour of his eyes, the sound of metal hitting bone not the sound of his voice. What's happening to me?!

As Dean threw the shirt on the ground his hand brushed against Sam. Sam let out a loud moan.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked holdings Sam's side so he could look at his sides and back.

"Please, stop." Sam said through gritted teeth.

Dean leaned away from Sam and saw that he had turned red and was sweating worse than ever.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just found out vampires are real, and that there are really things that go bump in the night."

"It's not just that, you had calmed down in the car. There's something else."

Sam didn't answer.

"Are you ok getting those off yourself?" Dean asked.

Sam grabbed his waist band as if his life depended on it.

"Ok."

"Dean you're nineteen, don't you want something more than this out of your life?"

"Like what?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bath.

"God anything!"

"You mean college."

"So what if I do."

"Look that's your thing mine is hunting and chicks."

Dean pulled out his flip knife and started absentmindedly twirling it.

Sam wondered how the hell he was going to get rid of Dean, even if he could actually stand up he wouldn't want to.

"Dean get your ass down here."

"So long Sammy, hope you get better."

"Your shirt."

"You keep it." Dean said from the door way.

A few minutes later Bobby came in.

"Do you see why I didn't want you to go with those idgets?" Bobby asked taking his cap off and scratching his head.

Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry Sam, are you ok?" he asked replacing his hat.

"Yeah."

"Come on let's get you cleaned up."

0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Soon Bobby admitted that he couldn't keep hunting and helping other hunters without Sam and at least now he knew the truth.

Sam was relegated to research from the safety of Bobby house.

Though as would eventually happen John Winchester showed up.

He burst in through the door.

"Where's Bobby?"

"He's out hunting with Rufus."

John put both hands on his head.

"Ok ring him tell him to get back." John barked piecing back and forth.

"He's the other side of the country even if he left now he wouldn't be back till tomorrow."

John became even more distressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Dean, we were meant to meet at our rondevu this morning."

"And there's no way he just got distracted?"

"No, he's never missed a rondevu before I'm very precise about time. 0700, and he knew that."

"Did you wait for him?"

"Of course I did."

Sam was thinking.

"I'll help you look for Dean."

"No, Bobby -"

"Bobby's not here and it's Dean, You don't leave family behind."

Sam called Bobby's phone.

"Hey this is me, you know what to do."

Beep.

"Bobby it's Sam, I'm going with john. Dean is missing and I have to help."

It would turn out that Dean, wanting to impress his father had hunted down a wendigo alone. John had never fought one before but between him and the fifteen year old Sam they saved Dean.

(When they got back to Bobby's)

Sam opened the front door, he was supporting Dean who was semi-conscious, it took all of Sam's concentration not to get an erection.

"You did a good job today." Commended John.

Sam put Dean down, gently on the couch.

When he turned around John throw him a beer.

"I don't think Uncle Bobby-"

"You killed your first monster today. That makes you a man and after the day we've had you deserve a beer."

Sam struggled to open it so John pulled the cap off laughing.

"You're not exactly the poster boy for hunting but you really saved our bacon today." He said raising his beer in a cheers sort of way.

The morning sunshine streamed blindingly in trough the sitting room.

Sam had only just taken his first sip of beer when Bobby's car tore into the yard.

Booby flung open the door.

"Where did you go!" He demanded.

"There was a wendigo! John had never come across one before" Sam tried to sound apologetic.

"We would have been dead meat if it weren't for Sammy here."

"You are not welcome here." Bobby said turning on John.

"Come on Bobby, it was Dean! Is there anything you wouldn't do for Sam?"

Bobby didn't answer that.

"You get going." He told john.

John moved towards Dean.

"Without the kid."

"Bobby you don't get to-"

"The hell I don't. Most of his life I've been telling you this ain't the life for him. Now the poor kid was almost some Wendigo's breakfast Barito and you want to drag him off on your next hunt? Do the solo thing for a while; I'll let you know when to come back for him."

John looked at Dean for a moment, Dean's face was pail apart from the claw mark which pumped blood and his body was covered in mud.

"Hey give me that!"

Bobby took the beer from Sam, who was secretly glad. Beer didn't seem to agree with him.

"You'll call me, when he's well enough?"

Bobby reluctantly nodded.

"I'm heading to Huston. I'll be back in a week if I don't hear from you before then." John put down his bottle on the press as he walked to the door.

Sam watched Dean sleep.

"Get the blinds will you." Bobby asked as he draped a blanket over Dean.

During that week Sam grew to know Dean a little better, he wasn't so nerves around him.

Dean told Sam all about his hunts, when John came to collect Dean, Sam felt a pit grow in his stomach.

That night at dinner Sam asked about something he had never talked about before.

"Uncle Bobby, how…. How did you know you loved Aunty Karen?"

Bobby had to chough a few times to clear his throat.

"Well I mean. You know the usual way." He got up and put his plate in the sink.

"I've got some work to do in the yard."

Bobby left by the back door.

That night Bobby woke Sam.

"Uncle Bobby?"

"Yeah, look Sammy. I'm not good talking about .. your Aunty Karen. But I was crazy about her."

Sam listened in the dark with only the light from the hallway to show the profile of Bobby. Sam didn't sit up, he didn't turn on the light. He just lay there still, afraid that if he moved he would make Bobby change his mind about what he was saying.

"I remember the first time I saw her, just remembering it takes my breath away. I could never stop my hands from shaking, my heart beat like it wanted out and I'd get this feeling in my stomach. When I'd say good night I'd almost count the seconds 'till I saw her again. It was like I'd only remembered how to breath, then I'd see her again and it started all over again. The day we got married was the happiest day of my life. I hope that helps." Bobby put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Bobby made to stand up.

"What if.." Started Sam but thought better of it.

"What if?" Repeated Bobby after a long pause.

"What if.. others would think it was wrong?"

"What do you mean wrong?"

"Like …I don't know. If they thought it weren't normal."

Sam began to wish he hadn't started this conversation.

"Don't let anyone tell you that it's wrong to love the person you love no matter what reason they give."

Bobby was curious but he knew that Sam would tell him in his own time.

"Good night Sammy."

Bobby called from the door.

"Night Uncle Bobby."

Like a bad penny only a few weeks later the Winchesters turned up.

From time to time Sam would go with them, and the terrible things he saw didn't seem to matter. The blood and horror wasn't what kept him awake at night it was Dean, thinking about his face, his eyes, his hair, his body and his smell. Sam still had his shirt and kept it under his pillow. One night Sam could no longer deny his feelings at least not to himself. He took hold of his erection and allowed every want and fantasy of Dean to flood his mind.

Things went on like that for years until Sam got into Stanford.

Bobby and John fought over it.

John said that letting Sam go to college was a waste to hunters.

The look on Dean's face when he fallowed John out the door, John had shouted and roared but Dean's look was worse, it told Sam that Dean felt betrayed and angry beyond words. Sam had wanted to stop Dean and tell him how he felt, but he knew the kind of man John Winchester was he might have even killed him right there on Bobby's step but that wasn't what stopped him, yes he felt he loved Dean but he hated hunting and if he was to go to Stanford the next day what was the point? Make Dean as miserable as he was about to be come? No so Stanford it was.

That night was that last night Sam saw Dean for almost four years.


	2. I'm Just Try'n'a Make it Home By Monday

Sam was sleeping in his nice warm bed.

Suddenly he found himself sitting up listening intensely. Had he imagined it?! No, there was the sound again, a shuffling, rifling noise. Sam quickly, yet quietly, grabbed a baseball bat and crept down stairs. This fucker will be sorry, he broke into the wrong house. Sam thought.

He reached the foot of the stairs and heard the noise emanated from the sitting room.

"Hey." Sam shouted as he swung the bat in the burglar's direction.

The burglar parried the bat away with his right hand and arm as he tried to come around Sam's back and use his left arm to get Sam into a head lock.

Sam blocked the headlock with his left arm, grabbed the burglars left arm and got him into an arm lock.

The burglar twisted out of it, Sam tried to get him into a figure four arm lock but the burglar tripped him and he landed on his back on the ground. Sam was face to face with the burglar.

"Easy tiger."

"Dean!"

"Hey Sammy." Smiled Dean.

As Dean helped Sam stand up the light turned on over their heads.

"Sam?" Came a voice.

Dean looked up, standing there in the doorway was a young, stunning looking, blonde man.

"Jess!"

"What's going on?"

"Jess this is Dean, he's a...a family friend. Dean this is my boyfriend Jesse."

"I love Scooby Doo." Jeered Dean as he gestured to Jess's boxers'.

"I'll go change." Jess turned to leave.

"Not on my account. I had no idea you were his type."

"What blonde?" Jess asked.

"Sure let's go with that." Smiled Dean.

Jess looked at Sam shocked, he had always assumed that Sam was out, he had thought that's why Sam only talked about he's uncle.

"Anyway I got to borrow your boyfriend and talk about some private family business but nice meeting you." He said tuning away to face Sam.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say in front of him."

Sam walked over to Jess and put his arm around him.

"My dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Excuse us Jess, we have to go outside."

Dean and Sam walked down the fire escape.

"You can't just break in and think I'm going to leave with you?!"

"You're not hearing me Sammy. My Dad is missing."

"He's been missing before. He's always missing and he's always fine."

"Never this long. Are you coming or not?"

"Not!"

"Why?"

"I swore I would never become a hunter."

"Come on it's not that bad."

"I once made the mistake as a teen of admitting to your dad that I was still afraid of the thing under my bed. In one hand he gave me a 45 and he gave me a container of salt in the other."

"So?"

"That's not what you are supposed to do, you are supposed to say there's nothing to be frightened of."

"Come on that's bull we know better."

"That's not the point Dean."

"What is the point?"

"The point is that after your mother died your father became obsessed with finding it. It's been twenty two years and your dad still hasn't found it so you two go around killing anything else that comes your way. I want revenge too but not at the cost of my life."

"We've saved a lot of people."

Sam scoffs.

"You think our mothers wanted this for us? The weapons training, that FYI Bobby was against. Your dad tried to raise us like worriers."

"So what, you're going to live some apple pie life?"

"Safe."

"So that's why you ran?"

"I didn't run. I went to college, it was your Dad that said if I chose to leave I was leaving hunting for good."

"Yeah well my dad's in really trouble and silly me I thought my only friend would help."

"I can't do this alone Sammy." Dean gave him a pleading look as he licked his lips.

"Yes you can!"

"Ok, well maybe I don't want to."

Sam took a deep breath.

"Ok what was he working on?"

"No idea. But I do know that in Jericho there were several disappearances."

Dean told Sam everything he knew which wasn't much.

"Ok, but I have to be back for Monday."

Sam went back inside to explain things to Jess, well as best he could.

"I have to go."

"In the middle of the night. With this childhood friend, to go find his Dad? If it was your dad I could almost understand."

"In a way John was my dad. I promise I'll be back by Monday." Sam said walking over to Jess and taking Jess's arms and wrapping them around himself.

Jess turned his head away in a sulky manner.

"Come on Jess don't be like that." Sam said taking Jess's chin and turning it towards him.

Sam leaned in low as Jess looked up with wanting eyes'.

Suddenly Jess stood back and looked over Sam's shoulder.

"Oh eh sorry I'll eh wait in the car." Dean said awkwardly as pointed to the door and stood up away from the door frame he had been leaning on while watching Sam and Jess.

Dean waited in the impala and when he felt it had been more than five minutes he beeped the horn.

"Seriously?" Sam growled as he threw is bag over the passenger seat.

"You're the one who wants to be home for Monday!"

"Just start the car and let's get on with it."

Though Sam didn't know it, what he had just said stung Dean a little, even if Dean didn't understand the reason himself.

It would take seven hours to get there maybe not even that long the way Dean drove.

Dean turned the key and "California" By Phantom Planet started to play.

"Hippy dippy crap." Dean said pushing in a tape.

Dean started to sing along with the heavy metal music.

A/N this is all that will be the same as the Pilot. I hate copying an episode closely I made that mistake with one of my other FanFic's. So the next chapter is not going to be about the woman in white,


	3. No Rest for the Wicked

Sam fell asleep while Dean drove when he woke up they had stopped at a petrol station.  
“Dude what time is it?” Sam asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Breakfast time.” Dean answered shaking a bag of crisps in Sam’s face.  
“I think I’ll pass thanks.” Dean shrugged and throw it in on the back seat.  
“How can you afford all this? You're not still…” Sam looked around and lowered his voice. “You’re not still running credit card scams are you?”  
“Is it my fault if they give them to us?”  
“You’re unbelievable.” Sam said shaking his head in disapproval.  
“Thanks for noticing.” Dean winked.  
Sam was a little shocked since when did Dean wink, well at him anyway.  
Dean put the key in the ignition.  
“Haven’t you got any decent music?”  
“Decent?” Dean repeated offended.  
“Yeah you know something made after I learned to walk?”  
“I have few rules Sammy-”  
“That’s another thing I’m not Sammy. Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It’s Sam ok?”  
“Look Sammy.” Sam rolled his eyes with frustration.  
“Around here, Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole.” Dean smiled widely and started the car.  
Dean turned the music up and AC/DC’s Back in Black bleared over Sam.  
A while later, after Dean turned down the radio, Sam told him that no one matching John’s description had been found at the hospitals or morgues.  
“Great so what now just walk around town asking questions?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah but about who? Your dad or the other missing men?”  
Dean gave Sam a warning look but before they could come up with a plan Dean came to an abrupt halt. Cops were surrounding what looked like an abandoned car.  
“Looks like we don’t even have to wait ‘till town.” Dean gave Sam an excited look as he reached over Sam and took a cigar box out of the glove compartment.  
“Let’s go.” Dean said putting the badge in his pocket.  
Sam took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves.  
The abandoned car was parked close to a ditch.  
“Now who would leave a beauty like this in such a precarious place?” Dean asked walking up behind a L.E.O.  
“Can I help you?” The L.E.O asked.  
“Federal Marshals.” Dean said confidently.  
“So you had a case like this last month, correct?!”  
“Yes but we’re sure it was an abduction or-”  
“Yeah, good luck with that.”  
“I think what my partner is saying is that we’re perusing a different line of inquiry Officer.” Sam said with a genital almost honest smile.  
“We’ll get out of your hair.” Sam gave a small nod and then walked off giving a fallow me look to Dean.  
“What was that for?” Dean demanded as they got back into the Impala.  
“Dude we haven’t even made it to town yet and you almost blew our cover.”  
Dean muttered something under his breath and drove off. Sam looked In the rear-view mirror and saw the L.E.O watching them as they drove into town.  
Dean and Sam pull up to a shop front.  
“What now?” Sam asked.  
Dean looked deflated, he didn’t answer Sam’s question. Dean looked out the window distractedly, but found the answer.  
“She might know something.”  
Dean indicated a grief stricken young brunet woman who was putting up Missing posters.  
“Excuse me miss.” Dean said climbing out of the car.  
“Yes?” She asked  
“Do you know the young man who went missing?”  
“Yes he is my fiancé. Why do you think you’ve seen him?” The woman now seemed optimistic.  
“No, sorry we haven’t it’s just our father is missing.”  
Sam gave the back of Dean's head an outraged look, the woman looking down at the picture of her fiancé didn’t notice the look.  
“Oh.” The woman seemed to become disappointed again. “I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“Are you ok Amy?” Another burnet woman asked when she come across the road.  
“Yeah I’m fine. These men are looking for their dad.”  
Sam felt like he had been kicked in the stomach.  
“Oh and he went missing here?” The second woman asked.  
“We’re not sure, but he was meant to pass this way.”  
“Do you have a picture?” She asked.  
“No, very camera shy. You could say it was almost a phobia.”  
“Look we really wanted to get to know the town a bit and if you felt up to it maybe ask about what you know about …Troy.” Sam said reading one of the posters.  
“Em I guess if it helped find your dad.” She shrugged.  
Sam felt like being physically sick.  
He had spent most of the trip trying to force his feelings and old memories into the back of his mind, it was getting more difficult he couldn’t wait to get back to Jess and it was that he focused on.  
They all went to a nearby café.  
“So when did you last hear from Troy?” Dean asked.  
“Well he had a call to go to out of town on work. So I kissed him and said good bye. He works odd hours so I didn’t expect to hear from him ‘till late the day after, when he was on his way home. But when I didn’t hear anything..” Amy began to sob.  
“When he didn’t ring her she went to the cops, but by the time she got there they had already found the car.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well I mean sure they had to officially wait to run the plates but you saw the car. Not everyone ‘round here has one ye know, so it didn’t take genies to figure out it was his.” She answered cradling her friend.  
“Yeah come on who’s going to forget a Jaguar XJ 220 with-”  
Sam gave Dean a meaningful look.  
“And Troy didn’t have any enemies?” Sam inquired turning his head to face Amy’s friend.  
“Enemies? I mean sure some people were jealous that he made so much money and ok so there was the house and the car and that he was marring Amy but anyone who would take him? Hurt him? No, not here.”  
Amy now wailed at the idea that Troy might be hurt.  
Sam stood up “Ok thank you so much I hope you find him soon.” Sam through money on the table to pay for their food.  
“What about the-”  
“Dean!”  
“Ok.”  
“Where too now?” Sam asked as they reached the car.  
“Look you slept most of the way. I’m beet I haven’t slept in four days.”  
“Aw poor Dean are you losing your touch?” Teased Sam.  
“No!”  
“I’m joking so where too?”  
“Nearest motel.” Yawned Dean.  
They pulled in to a grim looking motel but lack of sleep had made Dean forgo comfort.  
“Hey, one room.” As he spoke Dean throw down a credit card.  
“Are you guys having a reunion or something?”  
“Sorry?” Said Sam.  
“I let a room to a Bert Aframian about a week ago. Paid for a whole month.” Replied the old man.  
Dean gave Sam a meaningful look.  
“Something like that.” Smiled Dean.  
Sam and Dean figured out what room belonged to John. As Sam picked the lock Dean kept a look out.  
Sam had the door open in seconds.  
“I always forget how good you are at that.” Mused Dean sounding a little impressed.  
“Now I know why John always complains that I’m slow.”  
Sam flicked on the light, he really didn’t want to hear how John puts Dean down by comparing them.  
As they looked around the walls were papered in clippings and print outs.  
On one side of the rooms were the victims and on the other possible culprits only instead of mug shots they were pictures of mystical creatures.  
“Wow go dad.” Dean was impressed with the level of research.  
Something occurred to Sam though the room looked a little staged almost as if John had expected them to find it all. It seemed like he was handing the case over to them but at that moment something felt more pressing to Sam.  
“Why did you tell that girl we were looking for “Our” dad?”  
“God he hasn’t been here in a while!” Dean said gaging after making the mistake of sniffing left overs.  
“Dean?!”  
“What?” Dean asked a little shocked by Sam raising his voice.  
“Why did you make out we were brothers?”  
Dean could tell Sam was pissed.  
“Dude seriously? I mean I know it’s two thousand and five but if I ask for a room and say we are anything other than brothers people would think - ”  
“Think what Dean?”  
“Hey I’m not saying I agree with their small mindedness but-”  
“But what?”  
“We are here to fight some creature excuse me if I don’t want to watch my back for a small minded lynch mob.”  
“So you’re saying you don’t agree with that kind of thinking.”  
“What kind of thinking?”  
“You don’t think I’m a freak?”  
“Dude you are a freak, and for a lot of reasons that’s just not one of them.”  
“Can you even bare it? Being in the same room as me? I saw the way you were gawpping and me and Jess.”  
“Dude why does it bother you so much?”  
“It bothers me ‘coz I thought we were friends.”  
“Look I don’t have a problem with you or it or whatever you want to call it. I actually thought you guys were kinda hot so sorry for gawpping and any way who am I to tell you were you should stick it?”  
“Wow and who said romance was dead?”  
“Yeah well if your little chick moment is over-”  
“I thought you weren’t going to jeer me?!”  
“Hey I said I was cool with it I never said you were going to get a free pass.” Dean’s mischievous smile splayed across his face.  
Sam looked angry, yes he felt this comment was a little homophobic but he knew that Dean didn’t really mean it to him, Dean, it was his way of letting Sam know things were normal.  
“Yeah well I’m not happy about us having to pretend to be brothers.”  
“Join the queue I’m not thrilled either. People will actually think we share DNA with a jumbotron.”  
“Nice.”  
“Ok so if your precious feelings are fine can we focus on the case.” He indicated the walls.  
“Well we know he wanted to keep something out.”  
“Was he?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah salt by the windows and door and cats eyes.”  
“I knew that.”  
“Sure.” Sam sniggered.  
“Well it seems dad definitely thought it was a woman anyway.” Observed Dean.  
He was standing at the walls where the mythical creatures covered the wall.  
Sam walked over and joined him.  
“Aswang, Amazons, Banshee, Fairies, Gorgon, Keres, Reaper, Shapeshifter, Siren, Succubus, Valkyrie, Witches, Woman in White. Wow that’s a long list, I’ve never even heard of half of theses.”  
“Some of them sound new. We’re going to have to work through them.”  
“Ok well we can cross out Siren.”  
Sam pulled down the info on Sirens.  
“And Valkyrie, there hasn’t been war here in decades.”  
“I see what you’re doing. It can’t be Reapers there’d be a body. No one heard or saw a Banshee, though you can see why dad thought it would be if he is right about it being a woman after all Ban it’s self is the Irish word for woman.”  
“The cop at the car didn’t find anything so that rules out Witches.”  
“No one mentioned bright lights or anything like that so fairs are out.”  
“I think we can safely rule out Amazons.” Yawned Dean.  
“Look I got this. I can do a bit of research, you go have a nap.”  
Sam took out his laptop and sat at the table facing the wall.  
“Oh Sammy, it’s not going to be a Gorgon or a Keres.” Dean said sitting on the edge of the bed taking his boots off.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah em the… Keres is kinda like a Valkyrie only has the hots for soldiers, and Gorgons think Medusa, the guys would be stone.”  
“Ok so that leaves us four do you recognise any of the others?”  
When Dean didn’t answer Sam turned his head and saw that Dean had finally fallen asleep. Sam walked over and for a minute he stood there conflicted about putting Dean to bed.  
Sam lifted the sheet with his left hand and with his right he lifted Dean’s legs into the bed. As Sam pulled up the sheet, so that it rested on Dean’s chest, Sam noticed that the draw in the bed side locker was open a little. Inside Sam found John’s journal. Sam’s stomach dropped, John didn’t go anywhere without it.  
Sam carried it over to the table but left it to the side, it would be wrong for him to look through it.  
Time ticked by and as Dean slept for hours Sam eliminated the last three red herrings.  
Aswang never kill their neighbours but as Troy went missing just outside of town and on his way home it wasn’t lightly to be an Aswang. The missing person was never seen again so it didn’t make sense for it to be a shapeshifter and as far as Sam could tell thought there were a few unfortunate deaths of children none could be construed as suspicious so that ruled out a woman in white. Leaving only the Succubus.  
Sam had jumped from his chair when he realised.  
“Dean, Dean!”  
Sam looked up and saw him still asleep, his sudden rush of excitement had made him forget. Sam didn’t want to wake him and for a moment he stood watching Dean in his peaceful sleep. The he decided to go get some food.  
Sam walked back into the room, Dean sat bolt upright and pointed a gun at Sam. The gun wobbled from side to side a little.  
“It’s just coffee and muffins.” Sam said with fake worry.  
Dean lowered the gun.  
“What time is it?”  
“Just after two.”  
“Hey do you know what I heard in town?”  
“No coz I’m not a mind reader.”  
Dean sat up apparently still irritable.  
“You know that high paying job Tory had?”  
“Yeah?!”  
“He was a model.”  
“Really?”  
Dean sounded shocked.  
“Yeah.” Sam sat down at the table.  
He saw the journal but was this the time to give it to Dean?


	4. A Model Hunter

Sam quickly put books on top of the journal, if he showed it to Dean now he would be distracted he might even give up on the current job if there was a clue in the journal.  
"Did you get beer?" Dean asked rubbing his face in his hands.  
"Just light." Sam said casually as he moved the books.  
"Dude, seriously?! Your doing the calorie counting thing again!?" He said exasperated.  
Sam couldn't help but smile a little, most people would hate to be spoken to in such a way but Sam liked it when Dean was like this, sometimes he liked it a little too much.  
"If that's all there is." Dean said with his hand out.  
Sam past him a cold bud.  
"No need to thank me." Sam said sarcastically.  
Dean smiled as he twisted the cap of his beer.  
Sam watched as Dean took a gulp of his beer. Dean tilted his head back, making his neck stretch, something about it was hepatizing to Sam. Sam had a sudden stab of guilt "Jessie" he reminded himself.  
He looked away quickly.  
A suckling, pop sound told Sam Dean had parted from the bottle.  
"So did you come up with anything while I had my beauty sleep?" Dean joked, adding a wink just to see Sam squirm.  
"Eh yeah." Sam coughed. "I figured out that it was a Succubus." He said handing a book to Dean who put his beer on the floor by the bed he was sitting on.  
"So what's the plan?" Dean asked while rubbing his face again only this time he used his right hand.  
"I think we should go to the modelling agency."  
"Sounds good, we'll go under cover I'm sure they'll take one look at this" Dean indicated his body. "They will be falling over themselves." He gave a wide smile.  
"You might want to give that Arnold Schwarzenegger body a once over." Suggested Sam.  
"What do you mean?" Asked a confused Dean.  
"You look like a peacock with insomnia."  
"Thanks, I think?!"  
Sam chucked as Dean picked up his beer and headed for the bathroom.  
An hour later and Dean walked out of the bathroom like he was ready for a GQ shoot.  
"Are you going to sit there and pretend I am not the hottest thing you've ever seen?" Joked Dean.  
"I was going to say - wait is that my best shirt?" asked Sam.  
"I think it looks better on me." He fixed the collar as he spoke.  
"Take it off?" Demanded Sam.  
"Just the shirt?' He asked with a grin.  
"Forget it!" Sam had started to turn red.  
"Aren't you going to get into costume?"  
"No I'm your brother, I'm only going to give you moral support." Sam gave a sarcastic smile.  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"This again?"  
"I'm going along with it right?!"  
"Yeah so quit blaming me!"  
"You started it!"  
"Wow Sam that's mature!?"  
"I'm your little brother I'm supposed to be immature."  
Dean exhaled harshly.  
"Are we going?" He asked concealing a knife in his sock.  
"Yeah just let me grab the salt rounds." Sam bent over the bag of ammo.  
"Now that's the angle they'd shoot."  
Sam stood up quickly and turned to face him. Sam was burgundy and Dean was turning blue from laughing.  
In no time they had reached the agency, it struck Sam as strange that such a small town would have a modelling agency.  
When they arrived Dean lost no time in flirting with the receptionist.  
Sam couldn't help but steal a glance of Dean every now and then, he was quite something when he was suited and booted.  
"Mr. Taylor, I'm Anna Stone. This is Carol Cunningham, my PA and this is Roy Thompson my modelling director."  
Dean shook each of their hands in turn.  
"I'm Corey Taylor." Dean said smiling.  
Anna glimpsed Sam.  
"And this is?" She asked.  
Sam looked awkwardly at Dean who nodded.  
"Hi I'm Chuck Taylor." He said a little panicked.  
"Definitely got the rugged look." Anna mussed to her team.  
"I can do rugged." Dean laughed awkwardly.  
Anna turned to face him.  
"Where are you headshots and portfolio?" She asked with her hand out.  
"Oh I prefer to just show my look in person. A portfolio can be made murky by a photographers vision." Dean gave a worried smile.  
"Ok." Anna said with a curious look.  
"This way." She led the way.  
Sam stayed in reception.  
"I'm sorry could I use the facility's?'  
The beautiful blonde gave him directions.  
"Thank you."  
Sam walked down the hall but instead of going to the toilet he looked for an open office door.  
He watched and made sure the receptionist wasn’t looking, he darted across the hall into an open doorway.  
Luck was his for once, not only was the room empty but the computer was opened.  
Sam opened a tab named active models, when he opened it thirty pictures come on screen. Five of them had their pictures crossed out.  
Sam pressed print and all thirty profiles stared to print.  
Twenty eight, The door down the hall opened.  
Twenty nine, Sam could her voices and footsteps.  
Thirty, Sam grabs the last page and ducked between the filing cabinet and the wall.  
“So what do you think?” Dean’s voice sounded a little needy.  
“Mrs Stone will ring you and tell you what she decides.” Roy sounded exasperated.  
Dean turned to exit the room when he saw Sam wedged between the wall and the filing cabinet. Sam started to gesture Dean needed to distract Roy.  
Dean almost laughed out loud when he saw Sam squashed in like that.  
“Hey Roy.” Dean said gently taking Roy’s arm and turning him so he faced the window.  
“What if we were to you know, go for a drink sometime.” Dean said with an awkward laugh.  
Sam stopped on his tip toes was Dean actually flirty with another dude?  
Sam looked over and Dean, who is usually so confident with woman, looked so out of his depth, he was even blushing.  
“Nice try sweet heart but if I fell for that every time, I’d be out of a job.” Sniggered Roy.  
Roy started to turn around, Sam knocked on the open door.  
“So how did it go?” Sam asked pretending to have just arrived.  
For some reason seeing Dean blush had made Sam’s cheeks turn red too.  
“Yeah you and your brother can go, we’ll be in touch.” Roy said without looking up from the photos he was holding.  
Dean walked out of the room briskly his blush beginning to fade.  
“Did you find anything out?” Dean asked clearing his throat.  
“Yeah, maybe we should wait 'till we get to the car.” Sam mumbled looking around and seeing a few faces turn their way.  
*Car door closes*  
“Ok so what did you get?”  
That hidden part of Sam the one with a mind dirtier then Dean’s wanted to answer “A hard-on” but those weren’t the kind of words that passed Sam’s lips.  
“Ok so check this out, I found five pictures like this.” Sam held up one of the vandalised photos.  
“And guess who number five was?!”  
“Troy?!” muttered Dean.  
“Exactly but there was something else I found out.”  
“Oh yeah? What?”  
“Dean Winchester blushes.” He couldn’t help the chuckle at the end.  
“No I don’t!”  
“Dude you had your hand on him and you were blushing and flirt-”  
“Dude shut up ok?! I didn’t want him turning around and finding a dumb bitch stuck against the wall.”  
“Jerk!”  
“So did you find out anything else useful or what?”  
“I need my laptop. I can figure if these other four guys are missing too.” Sam stopped and thought for a minute.  
“You don’t think your dad went there do you, to model I mean?”  
“I don’t know I mean I guess he could have done the whole under cover thing but I didn’t see any models over twenty two so I guess dad doesn’t really fit the criteria.”  
“Wait you told them you were twenty two and they bought that?”  
“Hey it’s not that hard to believe, I mean its only four years off.”  
Sam laughed.  
“Oh shut it, I’m starving we’re going to a diner or something first.”  
“Dude you only just chowed down a whole whopper before we got here.”  
“Well modelling takes a lot of energy.” He said turning the key in the ignition.  
“So does flirting.”  
“Bitch!”  
“Jerk!”  
Sam came back to the car with two big paper bags.  
“Dude you so have to start eating right. Never mind the monsters killing you, you’ll die of a clogged artery.”  
“Thanks for your concern Opera.” He quipped as he unwrapped his deluxe beef burger with extra everything.  
“You know for town with a modelling agency in it I couldn’t even get a salad. The server thought I was crazy he said having extra onion on my BBQ burger was the same thing.” Sam shook his head.  
“God, just shut up and eat the demand thing.” Dean said with a mouth full of his own burger and fries.  
Sam took a medium sized bite, unlike Dean who had practically eaten his whole burger in two bites.  
“Sam.” Dean whispered.  
Sam looked over expecting to see one of their suspects.  
Dean put his hand on Sam’s face.  
Sam felt panic run through him, or at least that’s what he told himself the feeling was.  
He didn’t know if his heart was beating so fast he couldn’t feel it or if it had stopped beating all together, he’s body tensed and he tried to stop the tingling feeling in his face from traveling south, was he breathing?! Who knew who cared?  
Dean stroked Sam’s face with his thumb and when he took it away he placed it in his mouth.  
“Mmm, looks like he didn’t stiff you on the sauce.”  
Sam realised his mouth was open so he closed it and resumed chewing.  
Had Dean really missed what just happened to Sam, was he really that blind to Sam’s feelings. NO Sam didn’t have feelings for Dean he loved Jesse and nothing was going to change that. These were old feelings as dead as any monster they hunted together. After they found John Sam was going home to live happily ever after with Jesse, yes Jesse was his future not Dean.  
Sam stuffed his face, there was no way he was going to let his big mouth spoil everything.  
O0o0o0o0o0o  
“Hey I got this why don’t you hit the bar. See if anyone knows anything, they might talk more to you if they knew you were modelling.”  
“I like how you think Sammy.” Dean slapped him on the back and walked out the door.  
Had it been Dean touching him or had it been the fact he called him “Sammy” either way Sam shook off the thrill that ran through him.  
Sam picked up his phone and dialled.  
“Hi this is Jess I’m not in right now so do your thing and I might get back to you.” Said a mischievous husky voice.  
“Hey Jess It’s me, just checking in. no sign of John yet but we have a lead. I miss you, be home soon, love you… bye.”  
He felt worse, maybe if Jesse had been home he wouldn’t feel so bad. Sam had a guilty feeling inside him, he reminded himself that he hadn’t done anything wrong. Work that will help he thought.


	5. Getting on Top of Things

Sam had spent the whole night researching; he had expected Dean back some time ago. Just when he picked up his phone to call Dean, Sam heard the Impala’s horn. Sam reached over and pulled the curtain out of the way. Through the window he saw the Impala rock from side to side. Why did it feel like a wendigo was ripping him in half?  
Only minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
Sam got up and walked over to it.  
“Don’t tell me it was a wham bam thank you ma’am.” Chuckled Sam as he opened the door.  
Where he quickly received a sharp pain, as he grabbed his neck, his vision went blurry, he could just make out a blurry outline of a woman.  
“Dean!” Sam called weakly, he hoped it was more of a yell.  
0o0o0o0o  
“Dude you have no idea how a bar maid can..” Dean looked around the room. Nothing looked out of place but something seemed off.  
Dean took out his gun.  
“Sam, you in the can?” he shouted as he walked to the toilet.  
He pushed the door open.  
“Shit Sammy!” he grunted angrily as he punched the bathroom door.  
Dean wondered aimlessly over to the table stacked with research.  
On top of a pile of papers was an open book.  
It read :  
Succubi usually appear in the guise of beautiful and desirable women. Though it is said that Succubi may have bat-like wings or other demonic features such as horns, a tail, hooves and or fangs. 

Succubi in the Medieval lore, in Europe at least, came to men in the night and seduced or bewitched them into sexual encounters. It seemed that celibate monks were especially prone to these attacks, their lustful thoughts or sexual dreams were often blamed on Succubi. Succubi could suck the life force out of men, leaving them exhausted or even dead. For more detail see Lilith.  
Dean slammed the book shut and ran out the door.

0o00o0o0

Anna climbed into her cherry red 1966 mustang humming to herself.  
She leaned down and as the engine started she felt a cold wet blade caress her neck.  
“Where’s Sam!” Dean demanded.  
“Who?” She asked startled by the situation as she looking at Dean in the rear view mirror.  
“Chuck!”  
“You mean your brother?”  
“Yeah!” shouted Dean out of frustration.  
“How would I know?!”  
“He went missing from our hotel room an hour ago.”  
“I was in a meeting the whole time. You can ask Roy!” She shook as she spoke.  
Something clicked with Dean “Was Carol there?”  
“No.. she was sick some kind of bug.”  
Dean lowered the knife.  
“Where would she be now?”  
“You think I’m going to tell you so you can go over there and hurt her!” Suddenly Anna felt brave.  
“You have no idea what she is or what she is capable of!”  
“I’m not-”  
“Look I haven’t got time to explain and apart from being a bit shallow I really like you so please don’t make me hurt you.” He warned as he placed the knife back at her throat .  
Dean placed the terrified Anna into the boot of the car, he wide eyes looking pleadingly at him as he shut the boot.

0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile Sam lay on the floor in nothing but his tight black boxers.  
Everything was hazy, suddenly almost out of nowhere Carol appeared, well Sam was sure it was Carol only she had wings and was that a tail?!  
Sam found that his hands and feet were bound.  
“Mmm now aren’t you just delectable?!” she said with her face only centimetres from his.  
Sam tried to speak, at first it felt like someone was holding his cheeks too tight.  
“Keep trying.” The tone Carol used wasn’t exactly jeery but it defiantly didn’t comfort Sam.  
“You’re not my type, I bat for the other team.” It took Sam a while but finally the words were out.  
“Oh sugar, you think you’re the only one I’ve ever had that sat on the other bus? One more jab with this” her tail like appendage swooped down into Sam’s face, now he could see that though it looked like a devils tail there, protruding from the top, was a scorpion like tip. “and you’ll see the man of your dreams.”  
“No-” Sam started to argue but just then they both heard a noise outside. Carol put tape over Sam mouth, she jumped back and pulled a leaver on the wall. Suddenly Sam began to lift off the ground higher and higher 'till his feet dangled inches from the ground.  
Carol flapped her wings and disappeared.  
Dean walked in gun raised.  
“You ok Sammy?” he asked still looking around.  
Dean started to put his gun away and looked at Sam, who had just raised his eye to the ceiling.  
“Hey don’t roll your eye’s I got here as soon as I could.”  
Just then something fell from the ceiling and knocked Dean to the ground.  
“Wow this is a treat. It’s been quite a while since I’ve had two cubes of sugar.” Her tone was self-congratulatory .  
Dean felt a sharp pain in his back, the last thing he saw was Sam wriggling on the line.  
Maybe she only gave Dean a little taste as she had only just flew back to the ground after hanging him beside Sam when he started to come around.  
“Seriously? I thought Succubi were supposed to be hot?!” Jeered Dean as he opened his eyes, even though his head still felt heavy.  
“Well now I was going to play nice but maybe I should just kill you.” Her eyes glowed red.  
“Wait there was an alternative?”  
Carol chuckled.  
“Don’t you boys go anywhere. I just have to get a few things, make all that sweet just a bit sour.” She smiled as she spun Dean.  
She left the room chucking loudly.  
When Dean stopped spinning he looked at Sam, who gave him an annoyed look.  
“What? I didn’t mean to get caught did you? Sorry if I forgot the bitch had wings.” Sam rolled his eyes in response.  
Then Dean had another idea, he started to swing his legs towards Sam. Sam moved away and tried to shout something like stop.  
“Dude, if I can swing over to you I can get my hands off this meat hook and free us.” He explained quietly through gritted teeth.  
Sam became resigned and dangled there while Dean tried to wrap his legs around him.  
Suddenly Sam wondered if the succubus got her way and stung Sam who would he see? Jesse or Dean. Sam cleared his mind this was not the time.  
He knew it would happen, Dean’s legs were meant to wrap around him, but Sam was not ready or hadn't expected the sensation that would follow.  
“Yes!” Dean cheered in a low voice, he shimmed his meat hook over next to Sam’s. Sam was almost cheering for another reason.  
“just…” Dean was trying to use a jumping style to get his hands off the meat hook.  
Sam wanted to tell him to stop, again and again Dean’s groin brushed against Sam’s chest. Not now! Sam thought.  
“finally!” Dean said lowering his arms, he thought for a second that Sam’s arms must be killing him, particularly seen as they now had to deal with both their weight. Then he looked at Sam.  
“Have you been working out?” asked Dean.  
Sam blushed but looked at his hand, Dean looked up and saw Sam was giving him the middle finger.  
Chuckling Dean cut his own rope with a pocket knife he kept in his shirt. When his hands were free he stretched across Sam to cut him free too. Not again! Sam thought as Dean’s legs tightened around his chest and Dean’s groin was so close to his face it made his mouth water which was just one of his bodily reactions. Sam panicked about him and Dean falling to the ground together, Dean would surely feel “it” Sam started to flail and mumble against the tape.  
“Dude! Seriously sh!” he said taking off the tape.  
“My legs are dead!”  
“Dude you’re lucky you’re not dead. Well I’ll get down first.” Dean started to descend.  
Sam closed his eyes as he felt Dean move towards the problem that stuck out like a sore thumb. Sam gasped as he felt Dean’s body approach. Panic was at danger level.  
“What?” Dean asked at Sam’s gasp stopping to look around.  
Too late Sam’s already partly cut rope snapped under their weight and they both fell to the ground. Sam, who’s feet had still been tied and his hands only partly free, landed on his back. Dean however landed in a crouch.  
“Woah!” exclaimed Dean as he stood up.  
No time for Sam to cover his eh modesty, Dean had seen everything.  
The colour of Sam’s face reminded Dean of Anna’s car.  
Sam drew his knees up to his chest, he looked like a scared child.  
“Aw now you had to go spoil things.” Carol said throwing a carton of liquid against the wall.  
Dean folded his pocket knife and threw it at Sam’s feet.  
“Good choice.”  
“Oh I’m not giving in.” Dean told her as he took a knife out of his jeans, it was red with blood, now a bit dry but blood none the less.  
“Oh please! What is it? Snack blood? Goats’ blood?” She cackled louder.  
“No.”  
She stopped laughing.  
“Blood of a forty five year old virgin dude.” Each word that Dean said was pointed.  
She resumed her laughing, her wings beating in time, when she became calm enough to stand up straight again she walked forward.  
“Now I really don’t believe you.” Her face, so close to Dean’s he can smell something close to lemons and something fizzy.  
“Take a taste.” Dared Dean.  
Her tail swooped down towards Dean, Sam jumped up and cut the stinger off.  
Carol shrieked but before she could fly off Dean plunged the knife under her jaw. He could see the blade in her open mouth and could tell the tip of the blade had pierced her brain.  
Her body shrivelled and her wings sagged, Dean let go of the knife and Carol fell to the ground, dead and mummified.  
0o0o0o0  
The boys carried the corpse to the car, Sam now fully dressed and Dean happily reunited with his gun.  
“Where did you get the mustang?”  
“Oh yeah, about that…”  
Dean opened the boot of the car and there lay a half crazed Anna.  
“Dean! You didn’t?!”  
“What choice did I have?”  
Sam forced the corpse into Dean’s arms, Dean pulled a disgusted face, as Sam helped Anna out of the boot.  
Her hair was medusa looking and her eyes bulged out of her head when she saw the corpse.  
Sam gently removed the tape from her mouth.  
“I’m so sorry. He didn’t mean-”  
“What is that?” Asked Anna with a dry mouth.  
“Oh don’t you recognise Carol?” As he spoke Dean waved Carols shrivelled hand.  
Anna almost fainted but Sam kept her on her feet.  
He gave Dean a look that would cut anyone else down to size.  
“What?”

0o0o0o0

The sun was coming up Anna watched her pride and joy being pushed over the edge of a cliff.  
“I feel your pain.” Dean said standing beside her.  
Sam rolled his eyes of course that was what Dean would give her compassion over, not tying her up or stuffing her in the trunk of her own car or the fact she had seen the emaciated body of her employee. No it was the car.  
The two dropped Anna close to town, not letting anyone see. After all Anna’s cover story was going to be that after firing Carol she stole Anna’s mustang and drove off erratically. You know something a bit more normal then help my PA is a succubus.  
Dean and Sam sat there watching Anna head into town, the sun was bright now but still they wanted to be sure she was safe.  
“Where the hell did you find the blood of a forty five year old virgin man?” Asked an impressed Sam.  
“Oh one of the church’s was holding a sad little Christian singles night.”  
“Yeah but I mean how did you know he was a virgin?”  
“Please that guys bible was in the same state as my favourite skin mag.”  
“And he was just willing to give you his blood?”  
“No.”  
Sam gave Dean an impatient continue-with-the-story look.  
Dean exhaled heavily “I kinda told him it would save his soul and he would find the love of his life at the singles night.”  
“And he believed you?”  
“Dude he believes an old guy lives in the clouds.”  
He got a disapproving look from Sam.  
“Does it matter? I stitched him up and we killed the bitch. Win win.”  
Sam was not sure that was the definition of a win win.  
Things became quiet again for a minute.  
“Sam?!”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know when we were back there?!”  
It took Sam a moment to catch on, he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.  
“Ok well since we are both on the same page I should tell you-”  
“It was just a reaction to the situation.” Sam muttered defensively.  
“What a bat girl almost killing us?”  
“You rubbing up and down against me. It’s not like I enjoyed it or meant for it to happen. I love Jesse, ok!?” Blushing Sam turned to look out the window.  
“I’ve never had any complaints.” Joked Dean trying to lighten the mood.  
Sam made no response, so Dean started the car and drove back to their motel.  
They started to pack and that was when Sam remembered the Journal.  
“Here.” He said limply handing it to Dean.  
Dean snatched it out of his hand.  
“Where did you find this?” He demanded.  
“It was here I found it while you were asleep.”  
“You had this the whole time we were here?”  
“I…. I just thought that if you had a lead on John you would drop this job.”  
“Seriously my dad could be in trouble and you hid it from me?!”  
“Dean?! Do you really not see why I didn’t tell you?!”  
“I think you wanted me all to yourself that’s why you didn’t want me to have it.”  
Sam’s mouth hung open.  
“Is that what you really think of me? Like I’m some sex pest or something?!”  
“You tell me, you’re the one getting a hard on at the drop of a hat.” Sam grabbed his laptop shoved it into his bag and headed for the door.  
“Sammy!” Dean shouted stopping him as he put his hand on the handle.  
“I’m sorry, that was a shitty thing to say.”  
Sam didn’t know why but he was tingling, was it anger or something else?  
Dean stood so close behind him that if Sam turned around he might smash his face into Dean’s.  
“Look it’s my dad, I could have found him by now. I’m just….I want to get you back for your interview I just need to find out if he needs help.”  
Sam nodded and waited for Dean to back off, he didn’t look at Dean the whole time he sat there.  
Dean scanned each page, his dad would not have left without it, so did he leave it for Dean or did someone take him.  
Sam looked out the window telling himself it was important to keep an eye out for the L.E.O’s in case they turned up, you never know, Anna could have gone to the police.  
“Sam! I know where he is.”  
Dean showed him the page, on it were co-ordinance.  
“So John left it for you ?!” Sam still didn’t look at him.  
“Yeah I guess.” Dean took it back.  
“So, what are you going to do?”  
“I’m going to go help him.”  
Sam nodded.  
“After I bring you back to Stanford.”  
For a second Sam thought about saying he would go with Dean, but then he thought about how much this one hunt had done to kill his friendship with Dean and he did truly miss Jesse. No Sam’s life was back in Stanford with Jesse and he had always known that.  
0o0o0o  
Only a few hours later Dean pulled up outside Sam’s Apartment.  
They hadn’t said a word to each other the whole drive.  
“Bye Dean!”  
“Sam!”  
Sam stopped but didn’t turn around.  
“I didn’t mean … you know what I said.”  
“No chick flick moments Dean.” It wasn’t exactly funny but Dean knew it was Sam’s way of accepting the apology.  
Sam closed the car door and turned around, he leaned in through the window and spoke.  
“If you find John call me, just don’t tell him I say hi.”  
Dean rolled his eyes, some things don’t change.  
Sam stood up and headed for the front door.  
“Sam we made a hell of a team back there.”  
Sam laughed and walked away.  
Inside Sam called out to Jesse.  
“Jesse I’m home.”  
There was no answer so he headed to the bedroom but got distracted by some cookies that had a note. It read;  
Missed you! Love you!  
Sam looked towards the bedroom where he could hear the shower. He ate every last cookie then headed to the bedroom he lay down and closed his eyes.  
The bathroom door creaked and Sam turned his head.  
Sam gasped, Jesse stood at the side of the bed dripping wet and across the stomach of his long white shirt was a hole covered in blood.  
“Sam” Jesse whispered as he lifted his hand.  
Sam went to grab him but Jesse suddenly burst into flame.  
“Jesse!” He shouted as he still moved to grab him, but something pulled Sam backwards off the bed as he watched his boyfriend burn.

0o0o0o0o

Sam sat on the bonnet of the Impala, covered in marks from the smoke and a small burn on his hand from where he reached for Jesse.  
“Sam, you don’t have to do this.”  
“Dean, this thing killed our mothers and for years I refused to get dragged back in but if there is one person who is close to catching this thing it’s John.” Sam walked around to the boot and looked at all the weapons.  
“Sam you just watched the love of your life get turned into - I’m just saying there’s still a lot for you here.”  
“Not without him. I’m never going to have the life I saw with him. Hunting is all I have now.”  
Sam slammed the boot shut and the two drove off in search for John and whatever was killing their families.


	6. Groundhog Day

Hadn’t they been here before? Hadn’t Dean nearly died before? Sam could barely think about it but now that he did, Dean had already almost die twice?!  
Sam’s blood still froze at the memory of the first time Dean almost died. Dean had suffered a strong electric shock which weakened his heart. At the time Sam was still getting over the loss of Jess and at that moment nothing meant more to him than saving Dean. He, Sam was trying to come to terms with his feelings for Dean and the confusing feeling, included the guilt because of Jess’s resent death. It was tasteless and insulting to Jess’s memory to fall for Dean, and at any rate Dean was straight. Still how could Sam let Dean die without knowing the truth about how Sam felt for him. As it turned out Sam would save his life even if the means where not what he would have chosen. He didn’t know that taking a reluctant Dean to a Faith Healer would save Dean but cost a stranger their life.

The second time was even worse, Dean lay in a coma. He still couldn’t die now, Sam hadn’t told Dean the truth yet. The idea to tell Dean ran through his head when Dean started to communicate with him via a Ouija board, but that wasn’t what Sam had in mind when he thought about expressing his feelings. In the end John did the only decent thing he had ever done for Dean, he gave his life and soul as well as the colt, to yellow eyes in exchange, for Dean’s life.   
Again Sam had the chance to tell Dean the truth but after John’s death Dean became somewhat distant eventually Sam found out why. Sam, it transpired, was a special child.

This time it was Sam who would die, he fell to the ground and felt Dean’s arms around him. Sam could hear Dean’s voice and feel him, this to Sam was home. He closed his eyes and allowed Dean to hold him as he left the word, this was the only happy death he had ever have envisioned and it was bliss.  
Sam was sure he had died, he remembered not needing to breathe but just when he convinced himself that this was death he opened his eyes and looked into the shocked face of his uncle.

He had allowed Dean’s feeble excuses and lies mask the truth, after all who was Sam to question it?! Wasn’t he alive and once more at Dean’s side. Wasn’t he yet again given the chance to love this man?! And to declare it if only he had the courage. 

After the battle to close the gates of Hell and killing Azazel, Sam and Dean walked to the Impala. 

“We both heard him didn’t we?! Jake said he killed me.” Sam turned to look Dean in the eyes.  
Dean shifted his feet and looked away.  
“Maybe he thought you were.”  
“Dean please tell me, did I die? Did you do what John did for you. Tell me you didn’t sell your soul.”  
“What dude?! No, come on.”   
“Tell me the truth!”  
Sam bent low to look into Dean’s eye’s.  
“Aw Dean come on.” Sam grabbed his head in dismay.  
“What was I supposed to do? I promised Bobby I’d look after you!”  
Sam took a deep breath and spoke. “How long did you get?”  
“A year.” Muttered Dean.  
“A-! Dean why would you agree to that?”  
“Dad was dead you are the closest thing to family I got left.”  
“You save my life over and over again don’t you think I would do the same for you? You’re my best friend. I don’t care what it takes I’m going to get you out of this, cos it’s my turn to save you for once.”   
As Sam finished speaking Bobby and Ellen joined them.

“Well I hope we are all ready, cos it looks like we are going to war.” Bobby announced.

Sam looked at Dean and in that moment Sam didn’t care about the world. As selfish as it was he only cared that in twelve short months he would most likely be facing the world alone and that he would have to deal with losing the second man he ever loved.   
Sam was shocked with himself for thinking it, the L word, he had only ever said it to two men Bobby who was for an intense and purposes his father and Jess.

Sam looked at Dean and though a graveyard in the middle of the night was not the most romantic setting he realised that even if he didn’t know when or how it happened the feeling was true enough even if the word felt strange. It gave Sam a resolve, he would not let another man he loved die, particularly not if it was all because of saving him, there had to be away out of it and he was going to find it. A voice in the back of his mind told him not to squander the year, it told him to look for an answer but not to overlook the small amount of time left. He might have to fit a whole lifetime into one year.


	7. Actions Speak Louder

Perhaps they could have fooled themselves that things were going to be like this for a little longer, drink, kill and move on to the next job with no mention of Dean’s impending death, and maybe they would have if it were not for the Mystery Spot. For countless days Sam watched as Dean died, in a different way every day. No matter what actions Sam took Dean would inevitably die, over and over again Sam would hold Dean’s shell of a body and each time the same two regrets plagued his mind: He couldn’t save Dean and he never told him that he loved him.  
Eventually the mystery was less so and Sam realised they were dealing with an old acquaintance the trickster. After quite the threat he agreed to stop.  
But this time Sam knew the trickster would have been a piece of pie compared to the truth.  
Dean had sold his soul and this past couple of months had been some kind of weird count down.  
br /> 0o0o0oo0o0o0 Sam and Dean crossed a silent carpark in the misty rain.  
“No Dean you’re not listening, we have six months until….. and I haven’t found one thing about how to save you.”  
“No Sam you’re the one not listening! I don’t want to be saved.”  
Sam looked shocked.  
“I sold my soul to save you and I don’t want it back if it means risking your life.”  
Dean opened the motel door.  
“Dean you don’t remember Mystery Spot, I do. You died so many times I lost count and every time almost killed me. That was only the trickster, this time it will be for real.”  
Dean closed the door.  
“Oh?! I hadn’t realised.” Dean replied sarcastically.  
“Don’t do that!” shouted Sam.  
Dean faced him.  
“Don’t you dare make a joke of this! You have spent six months being an ostrich about it and that I could take but don’t expect me to laugh at your death, because I will never find it funny!” Sam almost shouted himself horse.  
Suddenly Dean became so mad with Sam that he shoved him up against the wall. Dean’s face was a purple-ly red with anger, he growled in annoyance. Sam was more than a little stunned and thought Dean was over reacting. Just as suddenly Dean’s face changed, the crease in his brow disappeared and his face lightened, though his eyes kept flicking between Sam’s eyes and his lips. Before Sam could register what Dean was looking at, Dean’s moist lips had ensnared his. Sam pushed Dean away, raising his hand to his mouth and pressing his thumb to his lip.  
“How could you do that?” Sam demanded looking away.  
Dean stuttered, he didn’t understand wasn’t this what Sam had wanted all along? Or maybe all the little things he had picked up on over the last couple of months were all in Dean’s head maybe he had been projecting his own feelings on Sam.  
“I knew you were mad but that is one twisted dig.”  
“I’m …. What?”  
“I mean kissing me to teach me a lesson, that is just weird?!”  
“Wait you think..?!” Dean stood behind him so close Sam could feel his breath on the back of his neck.  
“Look at me!” Dean suddenly demanded with such force, even though he was mad with him, Sam obeyed. He focused his eyes elsewhere.  
“Sam, look at me and tell me I did that to punish you?!”  
Sam looked down and was terrified by what he saw.  
He told himself that he had imagined it, fantasized so many times about Dean looking at him lustfully that he was now hallucinated it.  
“Dean I don’t know what you expect me to see.”  
“I expect you to see me.”  
Dean took Sam’s face in his hands and kissed him again.  
Sam pushed Dean onto the bed.  
Sam reached down and ripped open Dean's shirt, not caring to open the buttons.  
"That was my favourite shirt!" Said Dean with a fake angry tone.  
Dean ran a hand across Sam’s cheek; Sam looked from Dean’s eyes to his exposed muscular chest.  
How many times had he gotten a glimpse of it and looked away, too embarrassed to ogle it.  
Suddenly Dean made to sit up.  
“What’s wrong?” Sam asked shocked when he realised that Dean’s face and demeanour had changed.  
Had Sam concocted the whole thing, miss read it? No wait Dean had kissed him first.  
“Sam it’s just..”  
“Dean if you think that I influenced you-” Began Sam as he climbed off the bed.  
“No Sam, nothing like that.” Dean tried to assure him, moving to sit at the end of the bed, but even as he spoke he pulled the two sides of his shirt together so less of his chest showed.  
“Sam no one is forcing me to do anything.” It was the first time Dean had looked at Sam since Dean had moved to the end of the bed.  
“And it was me who kissed you.”  
Sam blushed and nodded.  
“I know, it’s just I mean you have always been into women and lots of people think gay people are sexual predators-”  
“Woah Sam, the only thing you are a predator of is salads and triple red eyes.”  
Sam chuckled but still didn’t look at him.  
“And you are right I’ve only ever had women.”  
Sam’s already lowered shoulders fell flatter.  
“But that is because you’re the only guy that ever interested me.” Dean stood up and grabbed fist full of Sam’s shirt.  
Again gobsmacked Sam looked up from the ground. Dean brushed one side of Sam’s hair away from his face, he kept his hand in Sam’s hair and used it to hold him right where he wanted him, just in case he passed out. Of course if Sam wanted to leave, which is what Dean was afraid of, he would let him leave.  
But as Dean’s full bottom lip caressed Sam’s, leaving was the last thing on Sam’s mind.  
Sam moaned deeply, which made Dean’s jeans tighter.  
Suddenly Sam pulled away.  
Ok this was it Sam was offended or coming to his senses, Dean thought.  
“Wait!” Breathed Sam. “If you had those feelings for me, why not say so?”  
"Dude I don’t know, I was a teenager. I tried to convince myself that it was all in my head, I told myself it was a faze. I mean I had already hooked up chicks, I liked chicks and then ….. I don’t know maybe I was too afraid of what it meant. Maybe I thought dad would hate me. All I know is even back then I wanted you. Does that make me gay I don’t know but I like chicks too so maybe that makes me bi. All I know is that you get me so fucking horny."  
“Charming!”  
After a few moments Sam spoke again.  
"Yeah but I mean the inclination must have been there."  
“I mean I was just confused. I thought about other dudes and it didn’t feel the same, I didn’t look at them like that. I just decided not to think about it. I thought I was a freak.”  
“None taken!”  
Now Sam was angry.  
“No Sam, come on I don’t mean it like that. You know what things were like back then. You know what my dad was like. After all I’m guessing that was the reason you never told me?!”  
What could Sam say, this was the major reason for not coming out to his best friend. That and Sam wasn’t sure how much like John Dean was, at least when it came to that topic.  
Sam nodded.  
“So this isn’t something new?”  
Dean blushed, he had realised his slip up.  
“No.” He answered shaking his head.  
“So it wasn’t when eh when we were, you know, fighting the succubus?” Sam blushed.  
“No,” Dean chuckled.  
“When then?” He looked at Dean.  
“Do you remember the first vamp’s nest we raided?!”  
Blood pumped faster around Sam’s body.  
He nodded unable to speak.  
“I was helping you get in the tub. I swear that’s not the reason I suggested it. You just seemed in shock and then I started to help take your clothes off and I just felt different. I told myself it was just that we were friends…I kept telling myself that I cared for you as a brother-" this Sam did not like. "But I couldn't help how the memory of you half naked made me feel."  
No way! It wasn't possible that Dean and he had fallen for each other because of the same day.  
“So you are just after my body?" Joked Sam with false offence.  
"No, but it’s definitely a perk." He smiled widely and kissed Sam.  
No one spoke for a minute.  
“I know it was bad. I mean I was nineteen and you were only fifteen, I felt like a pervert, you were so young and you were so shook up!”  
Dean looked disgusted with himself.  
“No!”  
Dean looked up.  
“You are not a pervert! And besides that’s not why I was a mess.”  
Dean opened his mouth, in confusion.  
“Your top rode up when you gave me your jacket. You had sat close to me on the back seat and you were standing in front of me taking my clothes off.”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“So?! Dean I had a… a hard on.”  
Dean seemed stunned yet aware enough to blush, only for a second.  
Was this meant to be? Were they destined to fall in love but wait this long to admit it?!  
"I should have guessed when I caught you beating one out over one of my shirt." Jeered Dean.  
Sam's face fell, his smile vanished and his face turned a deeper red than blood.  
He looked away.  
"Hey don't do that, don’t be ashamed. Do you know how much I wanted to pin you to that bed when I walked in on you?!"  
"You mean like now?!" He asked trying to rain in his embarrassment at the memory as he smiled.  
“Do you have a hard on now?” Asked Dean as he pressed himself against Sam.  
“Well almost, till you wanted me to get off you.”  
There it was again that awkward look.  
“it’s just like you said I’ve only ever been with women.”  
Sam asked himself how he could be so stupid.  
“I would never hurt you Dean.” He promised as he put his forehead against Dean’s.  
“Not unless I ask.” Chuckled Dean trying to lighten the mood.  
“Maybe not even then.” He answered tipping Dean’s face up towards he’s.  
“Trust me Dean.”  
“Always have, always will.”

Dean blushed and looked down. Could he really tell Sam what he "Dean Winchester" was afraid of?! "It's just, I want to feel you, to have you inside me. I know it sounds stupid after everything we have been through, we were in a car crash for Pete’s sake but-"  
"Dean, that would take time and practice. We can take things slow, besides I want to experience the same thing so it looks like for now I’m the lucky one." Sam gave Dean a bashful smile.  
Dean wondered if Sam would still smile like that if he knew what his smile did to him. Then Dean thought Sam probably would.  
Dean chucked and leant up to kiss Sam.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Just how cute you are and such a gentleman too." Again Dean chucked.  
"Oh yeah?"  
Sam pulled Dean onto the bed, Dean on top. Sam sat up forcing Dean to sit up on the heels of his feet. He kept one leg each side of Sam's.  
Sam laughed then Dean did something dangerous. Dean licked his bottom lip, and then pulled it into his mouth.  
Sam whimpered causing Dean to worry.  
'What's wrong?"  
Sam shook his head.  
"Not wrong." Sam reached up and ran his thumb across Dean's escaped bottom lip.  
Dean pulled his arms free of the decimated shirt.  
Sam watched as Dean stood up from the bed again only this time he started to undress. For an instant, some quantity of time shorter than a second Sam felt he should look away. But he didn't, all this time he had always looked away, glances here and there had brewed guilt and self-disgust, not now not at this. It had been an unspoken rule perhaps belonging to them or to society but Sam could never look at Dean naked, even the accidental glimpse ( an inevitability when living in close quarters) was to be forgotten or to be regretted over after it had already entered into the wank bank. But lying there drinking in the form that was Dean Winchester the Greek Adonis, Sam Singer who had always been a reluctant hunter, would relive his worst hunt (though perhaps not relive Dean or John's deaths’.) if this was his reward. Sam had always worried what would happen if he told Dean that the reason he hated pretending to be his brother was because his feelings went beyond that of brotherhood. Could Sam really explain to his would-be brother just how much he cared for him. And then to unveil the truth, Dean cared for him in the same way.  
Dean leant down and opened the button on Sam's jeans. The proximity of Dean's naked body caused Sam to moan with want.  
Dean chuckled at Sam's reaction but Dean's eyes told Sam that he found it anything but funny.  
Dean stood up again only this time it was Sam he undressed. He pulled off Sam’s boots and then he tugged the ankles of his jeans.  
Dean felt his face contort in to a look of shock. Sam's tight white boxers hid nothing. At Dean's look Sam instinctively covered his ragging erection with his hands.  
Dean crawled up the bed, his body touching Sam was getting to be too much, it reminded him of the day with the succubus, when Dean's body touching his had made him hard.  
"Don't be shy now." Dean said trying to reassure him.  
Sam didn't move his hands but with Dean's tanned muscular body caressing his, Sam couldn't help but arch his back, making his body meet Dean's.  
"I thought you wanted this?" Asked Dean then leaning forward and kissing Sam's neck.  
"Mmm I do." Panted Sam.  
Dean ran a hand over Sam's toned hip, Sam knew where he was reaching for, but even when Sam moved his hand out of the way Dean's hand kept going. For that split second Sam tensed, could this be really about to happen.  
Now Dean was the one moaning, just the feel of Sam's erection turned him on.  
"God I want you inside me so much it hurts."  
Sam, who was trying not to press himself against Dean's hand, spoke in a rattling voice. "That would take time and practice."  
"What do you mean?" Now Dean had both hands at either side of Sam, and though Dean was too short to lean over Sam's face the two looked at each other.  
Sam was starting to realise just how little Dean knew.  
"You would, you know, have to get used to it first. Start off small."  
Sam hoped that Dean wouldn't need any further explanation, after all Sam had dreamt of this day, explaining the ins' and outs' was not what he had in mind.  
Dean looked confused but nodded all the same.  
"I suppose I've waited this long." He smiled and leant down to kiss him, as he kissed Sam he rocked his pelvis against him.  
Sam gasped and then moaned.  
How in the name, was he going to last? Every fleck of heat, every twinge of movement and Sam was ready to convulse in release.  
"Uh, Dean." Sam's tone was a mix of want and vindication, after all these years they were finally here, together.  
"Sam." Dean replied only his tone was deep, Sam was in no doubt over just how much Dean wanted him, and it sent delicious, sensual ripples through him.  
Dean bent down and kissed Sam's chest.  
Sam responded by twisting his body upwards to meet Dean's lips.  
He moaned with enjoyment as he let his hand run down Dean's back.  
Dean kissed Sam's chest from sternum to belly button, then when he trialled kisses down along the small line of hair that lead under Sam's boxers, Sam could hardly contain himself, literally. He held Dean's hair in his hand and looked down and the sandy blonde head.  
"Dean!" He panted.  
Dean looked up with his cheeky smart-alecky smile.  
"Let's get rid of these." He said standing up off the bed for a third time.  
Sam tried to help but was penalised by the look on Dean's face.  
He wanted the task all to himself and Sam definitely thought he was taking his sweet time about it, and on purpose as well.  
“Uh Deannnnn.” Sam growled through clenched teeth as he watched Dean free him.  
Dean felt a sudden rush, even having seen him through his boxers Dean was shocked and turned on by the size and girth. Once free it pointed towards Sam’s pecks and rested on his abs.  
Dean climbed back on top of Sam.  
“Fuck Sam.” Dean whimpered as he rubbed his own erection.  
Sam smiled and took hold of both of them in his hand and moved against each other.  
Dean grunted and pushed against him only harder and faster.  
“Tell me what you want.” Gasped Dean as he rocked back and forth.  
Sam let go and reached over to the bedside locker, Dean gasped for air.  
He threw a tube to Dean, followed by a small silver packet.  
Dean smiled as he applied one and then the other, making sure to squeeze out a large amount of lube.  
Sam lay on his back with a leg either side of Dean, while Dean had his knees under Sam’s buttock, a great angle for him.  
Dean kissed Sam as they finally became one, Sam gasped. Had it always felt like this? or was it Dean? Had Sam been missing out on this feeling all this time?  
“Dean.” He panted and leant up to kiss him again.  
Sam touched himself as Dean thrusted in and out.

*  
The next morning Dean walked into the room and saw Sam lying in bed, the white sheet made Sam’s tanned cheeks stand out. The idea of what they did to each other made Dean stir, he was tempted to wake Sam up by climb on top of him and press his erection against his cheeks, but Dean thought that was a bit much.  
“Sleeping beauty!” He called as he moved the triple red eye under Sam’s nose.  
Sam pulled the sheet over himself.  
“Did you go out?”  
“No Crowley is doing house calls and he dropped this lot by.”  
“I forgot how sarcastic you are in the morning.”  
Sam smiled as he took the coffee, he wanted to kiss him good morning but just then an awkwardness crept into the room. They had lay in each other’s arms stayed awake all night talking, kissing and well a little bit of experimenting. And as they fell asleep it was in each other’s arms, their sweaty bodies pressed together.  
Dean had woken up to find his head resting on Sam’s arm.  
When Dean felt the awkwardness and had realised Sam had made to kiss him, Dean took pity after all as he had, after a few moments of staring at the sleeping Sam, wandered the same this morning.  
Dean watched as Sam sipped from his cup of coffee, Dean licked his bottom lip and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
Sam lowered his cup as Dean spoke.  
“Sam.” Dean took a hold of Sam’s face.  
“If you think that I regret last night then you’re wrong. Sam I have six months left and I want us to spend it together, I’d want longer but it’s all we have. I’m not going to waste any more time hiding how I feel.” Dean leant down and kissed Sam softly.  
Dean stood and took Sam’s coffee and put it on the locker.  
Then he took off his already open shirt, Sam helped take off his tight black T-shirt.  
Sam moved to the edge of the bed and moved Dean’s hands out of the way so that he, Sam could unbutton and unzip his jeans. Sam placed his hands under Dean’s boxers, running his hands down Dean’s cheeks which he kept moving to lower his jeans and boxers.  
Sam caressed and squeezed Dean’s cheeks, Dean bite his lip as he started to get hard. Dean was stock still as Sam gave him a cheeky smile and lowered his mouth over him.  
Dean gasped and threw his head back as he placed a hand on Sam’s head.  
Sam’s hands kept caressing Dean’s cheeks.  
“I’ll make a sex slave of you yet Sam Singer.” He growled. “Ouch!”  
Sam had giving him a gentle nip to keep him in his place.  
“I will get you back for that.” Warned Dean.


	8. Into The Woods

For months Sam searched for any lead he could to get Dean out of his contract but crossroad demons wanted nothing to do with him, and even with Sam’s Uncle Bobby Singer on the case the still had nothing.   
Dean had gone on a rampage, if it didn’t walk and talk like a human he ganked it. Even then he still ganked a few shifters and other humanoid monsters. Dean knew his number would be up soon and he was going to take as many monsters with him as possible.  
Dean’s year was about to end, he and Sam had fallowed a case to New Mexico. Hikers were going missing in the forests, this was usually boring work to Dean but Sam had noticed Deans growing enthusiasm for anything to hunt. A total of ten bodies and to scared, but safe teenagers and a family of dead wendigos’ later Dean and Sam decided to set up camp, once the dropped the idiotic teens of at the rangers station of course.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Dean dropped wood by the fire he took a damp earthy seat next to Sam who handed him a beer.  
“It’s not so bad.” Dean said taking his beer.  
“Yeah now we’ve caught the wendigos’.” Said Sam rolling his eyes.  
“Hey remember that time my dad took us on a hunt to Arizona and you freaked out coz we were in the forest.”  
“Look it was dark and I had just told your dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet.”  
“Dude it was freaken hilarious. You screamed like a little bitch.”  
“Well at least I am not afraid to fly, jerk.”  
Dean stopped laughing and said one word. “Clowns.”  
He got an evil look from Sam.  
“Good times.” Chuckled Dean.  
“About that…..” He wasn’t sure if it was the right time but he had to say something.  
“Dean you know I won’t stop looking for something to save you but……”  
“We are running out of time.” Dean took another drink of his beer just to have something to do.  
Sam nodded.  
“Ok so?” asked Dean as if they were talking about something as mundane as the weather.  
“So I was wondering if there was anything, you that you wanted to see or do? Like go to The Grand Canyon or an all you can eat buffet? I don’t mean I’m going to stop looking for a way to fix this.”  
Dean muttered something as he again put the bottle between his lips.  
“What?” Sam asked leaning in.  
“I said there is one thing.”  
“Ok shoot.” Replied Sam relived, he had though Dean would see this as giving up.  
“I love you Sam-” Dean spoke without looking at him.  
“I know.” As he replied Sam put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck.  
“There is only one way to say what I want.”  
“Ok so spit it out.” Sam said with a small smile.  
Dean licked his bottom lip and pulled it into him mouth.  
He leaned in towards Sam, he let his nose caress Sam’s cheek.  
“I want to fuck your dick into the dirt.” He whispered.  
Dean could feel the heat off Sam’s cheek , telling him Sam was blushing and it made Dean all that much harder.  
Sam’s hand instinctively covered his erection, even after months of being together it was still a force of habit for Sam to hide how he felt for Dean.  
Dean leant back enough to look Sam in the face, he kissed him gently and Sam kissed back. Dean threw his beer into the darkness and heard a distant clank. Sam dropped his empty bottle and lay back. Dean tossed his shirt to the ground and pulled off his T-shirt. Sam never tiered of this sight, in the flickering light from the fire Sam could see the rippling muscles of Dean’s torso and chest. Sam’s cock fought to get free and this time Sam hand held it for a different reason.   
Dean watched as Sam’s hand slid under the waist band of Sam’s boxers and watched as Sam’s hand moved up and down.  
“Dose the idea turn you on that much?” Dean asked, he hoped he sounded his usual jeery self but he felt so breathless watching Sam touch himself.  
Sam nodded.  
Dean lent over him and pressed his erection against Sam’s. Sam gasped and took his hand out. He lifted his head to touch foreheads with Dean. When Dean pressed against him again Sam let his head fall back.  
“Turn over.” It wasn’t an order exactly, it sounded more of a plea. Dean undid his jeans as he spoke.  
Sam turned and while kneeling he undid his jeans, he lay face down and pulled down his jeans, revealing his white, practically see through, boxers. Dean could see Sam’s firm cheeks and this time it was Dean who fisted his own erection.   
Sam turned his head to see what was keeping Dean, when he saw what Dean was doing he smiled in a satisfied way. Sam was glad he had the same effect on Dean that Dean had on him.  
Slowly Sam peeled his boxers down.   
Dean took a hold of Sam’s cheeks, he massaged them and kissed them. He let his tongue caress them. Sam lay there whimpering with want. Dean parted Sam’s cheeks and when he licked between them Sam let out his loudest moan yet.   
“Dean.” Sam whimpered as he shock.  
Dean leant over him, Sam could feel Dean’s erection dangling just above his moist cheeks.   
“Sam?”  
“Mmmm Dean.”  
“If it’s too much for you, you have to tell me.”  
“Dean.” Sam rolled his forehead into the dirt. Dean couldn’t tease him like this.  
“I just want you to know you can tell me to stop, if you need to.”  
“Dean please-“ Sam pulled his cheeks apart. “Fuck my dick into the dirt.” He growled with want.  
Dean smiled and kneeled back, he pushed Sam’s legs apart and lay between them. He pressed himself inside. Sam gasped and throw his head back, dean withdrew almost completely and in again slowly, Sam took a breath and Dean knew he was about to speak. Dean trusted in to Sam as hard as he could.   
Sam sounded winded by the sudden move.  
“Sam?” Dean asked concerned, his sly knowing smile disappearing.  
“Keep going.” Sam pleaded.  
Dean preformed the action again and again pounding into him faster and harder, Sam’s fingers dug into the dark earth, holding fistfuls of dirt.   
“Dean!” Sam grabbed one of Dean’s hands.  
“You want me to stop?”  
Sam shook his shaggy head.  
Dean kept his pace, “You coming Sammy?”  
Sam nodded unable to speak.   
They came together and when he was spent Dean lay on Sam’s back.  
“Did you enjoy that Sammy?”  
Sam nodded.  
Dean looked at Sam’s face, his eyes were barely open and drool ran out of the corner of his mouth.  
“Sammy?” Dean asked concerned.  
“Hmmm?!” Sam groaned as he wiped his mouth.  
“You ok?” Dean asked moving off of him.  
“Dude, seriously? We just hunted wendigos’, and not only have you fucked my dick into the dirt you’ve fucked my brains out. Is it my fault I’m tiered.” Said Sam in a drained tone.  
Relieved that Sam was ok Dean answered. “ Hey I was doing all the hard work.”   
Sam chuckled weakly.  
“What no spooning?” Asked Dean partly seriously.  
Sam rolled on to his side and lifted his arm.  
Dean tutted and stood up, he walked to Sam’s feet and took off Sam’s shoes and jeans.  
He grabbed a blanked from the back seat of the car. Sam now lay on his back and by the firelight it was the most amazing thing Dean had ever seen. Normally he would already be tugging on his cock and yes he had an erection but right then he wanted to remember Sam like that. If Dean was going to hell this was a memory he wanted to take with him, Sam lying on the ground so spent from sex that he had to sleep, his cum from a session with Dean spread across his chest and pooled on the ground.   
It was no good Dean felt like he needed to pull his cock off, Sam was just too sexy like this. Dean lay the blanket down on the boot of the car and sat on it, he put his feet on the bumper. Dean was really pounding one out he had closed his eyes and threw his head back, he was almost there.   
“So much for spooning.” Sam stood there his face in shadow.  
“I-“ Dean spluttered as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t.  
Sam chucked and kneeled down in front of Dean.  
Before Dean could say anything Sam’s warm smooth mouth was ensnaring Deans hard and throbbing cock.  
Dean let his head fall back again, and let his hand wander into Sam’s hair.   
This, this he wanted to remember too.  
Eventually when they lay down together to sleep, naked except for a blanket and covered in their own and each other’s cum, Dean hoped that this too would help to make hell bearable.   
As Dean lay in Sam’s arms, little spoon to Sam’s big one, the idea that terrified Dean was living, or be it dying without Sam. Then again Dean wanted Sam to live more than anything. Dean felt a chill that had nothing to do with his nakedness.  
“You cold?” Sam muttered half asleep as he pulled Dean a little closer.  
“Not now.” Dean said with affection.  
Soon Sam’s snores rebounded off nearby trees, Dean watched as the fire died out and the sun came up. This for eternity, that would be heaven, so what would hell be like? Dean wondered. If Dean promised never to complain about Sam’s snoring or his annoying habit of keeping a cool head, or being right, taking the moral high ground, any of that, well then maybe he would get to live.  
Dean snorted a laugh at himself, have I really lowered myself to begging? I don’t even believe in a god, he taunted himself.   
“You say something?” Yawned Sam as he stretched.  
“Just wondering when your sexy ass was going to wake up?!” Dean replied grabbing Sam’s arse cheek.  
“MMM.” Sam moaned kissing Dean while keeping his eyes closed.  
Sam leant back and finally opened his eyes.  
“Dean! Were you awake all night?” he asked when he saw Dean’s face.  
“You kidding? How could I fall asleep with you on one side of me and that on the other.” Dean gestured to the sun rise.  
“Oh my, where was romantic Dean last night when I was getting my dick fucked into the ground by some hound dog.” Sam bit his lip and blushed; the morning light seemed to be killing the sexual freedom Sam felt last night.  
“They are both here.” As he spoke Dean moved Sam’s hand over his own heart. “And I hope here?!” He turned and put his hand on Sam’s heart.  
Sam kissed Dean again, “Always.”


	9. The Cloud to Rain on My Parade

The birds sang and the light that shone in around the edges of the curtains was turning blue. Dean stood by a small table packing a duffel bag. He looked across the motel room and watched a naked Sam sleep. 

Dean remembered how Sam had been so gentle with him last night, his second last night on earth and he finally got to feel Sam Singer inside him. Sam had wanted it to be as special and as pain free as it could be, which took, as Sam said it would, time and practice of course Sam left out the part about the amount of lubricant needed to achieve that. If Dean was honest about it he never really felt he had made love with anyone before, yes he had sex and occasionally he had feelings for the person, and he had fucked a lot. Both he had done with Sam but last night was the only time in his whole life he had ever made love, which made sense, after all Sam was not just the only man he had ever loved he was the only person.

(Last night) 

They lay together on their sides spooning, when Sam eased into Dean, Dean trembled.

“Dean?” Sam questioned.

“I’m fine” Breathed Dean still trembling.

Dean reached out for Sam’s hand and Sam took it. Dean pulled Sam’s arm around him and rested both their hands on his chest over his heart.

“We don’t have to do this I can stop!” Sam said with panic.

“I want you, I love you and I want you to make love to me. Tonight is our last night and I want you before I die,” Dean was still breathless but he wanted Sam to know this was his   
only wish.

Dean could tell this idea upset Sam.

“Shhh Sam, don’t cry. I’m here with you right now and this is the only thing in the world I want.” Dean craned his neck and kissed Sam.

Sam kissed him back.

“I love you too,” Sobbed Sam.

“Then prove it,” Dared Dean as he held on to Sam’s hand tighter.

Sam gently eased into Dean again, Dean gasped.

“I’m fine!” he answered predicting Sam’s question.

Sam continued to be gentle and to hold Dean’s trembling body.

After word, once the ecstasy of the moment had worn off Dean did something he swore never to do, he told Sam how scared he was to die. The couple lay there naked holding each other as they cried. They had taken so long to love each other and in what seemed like the blink of an eye they would be separated for the rest of eternity. 

(Back to this morning) 

Dean lifted the bag and left a folded piece of paper on the table which read Sammy, next to it he left the keys to the impala.  
Dean walked to the door, he gave Sam one more stare and then he kicked the goofer dust away from the door. He walked out making sure to close the door lightly.

The birds sang louder and the sun shone through the gap in the curtains.

Sam turned his head away from the light, he stretched out his hand expecting to find Dean.

“Dean?” Sam muttered but got no answer.

He sat up and looked around the room.

“Dean!” He called clearer and louder.

Sam climbed out of bed and wrapped the sheet around his waist; he walked to the bathroom and back. That was when he saw Deans letter in the beam of light.

Dear Sammy 

I’m sorry Sammy if I could I would spend every second I had left with you, but I can’t. I have to leave, this is changing me in ways I can’t even rationalize to myself, that and I don’t want you to remember me like this. I want you to remember me the way I was, particularly last night ha ha.

Take care of you and baby, if you treat her wrong I’ll haunt you.

Love always your Deano x

(Three weeks earlier)

“Look Sammy unless you packed a Valerian steel, dragon glass tipped spear, I have no idea how we are supposed to kill some Babylonian chick …. Or dude,” complained Dean.

“Funny I think it’s in the trunk,” Sam rolled his eyes, “Look why don’t we just call-”

“Not happening!”

“Come on Dean the last time we called he was a real help,”

“Oh really Sam? That’s what you call it when some A hole nearly totals baby and gets the police on our tail?”

“But he did get us what we need,”

“If you have that much faith in him you call him,” Dean threw a mobile phone into Sam’s lap.

Dean climbed out of the car and headed for a 7 eleven across the road.

“Hey Billy its Sam Singer, yeah I know you never wanted to hear from me again but-” began Sam. “I can make it worth your while?!”

A while later a dark blue poly coloured second generation Dodge charger screeched into the car park.

Sam and Dean had been sitting on the bonnet of the Impala as they waited for Billy.

Out of the dark blue poly car stepped a tall honey haired man, with strong cheek bones and jawline.

“Boys,” greeted the handsome man as he took off his sunglasses. He tucked his Louis Vuitton sunglasses into his inner suit pocket. 

“What mess have you chaps gotten into this time?” Billy’s English accent was strong. 

“Babylonian god,” answered Dean as he walked towards Billy.

“Nice! Which one?” Billy asked. 

Dean stared him down.

“Seriously, I pull the wool over your eyes once and you start keeping secrets?!”

“We think it’s Ea,” said Sam moving forward.

Sam hated the brooding sexual tension that seemed to accumulate between Dean and Billy. To save some time and well the aforementioned tension Sam explained what they were looking for.

“Ok well I mean I’ve never come across a spear like that but I have a few contacts that might know where to find one,” Billy put his sunglasses back on.

“I’ll call you!” Billy shouted as he got back into his car.

“That guy!” Dean muttered.

Sam watched Dean as they both walked to the car.

“What?” demanded Dean.

“Nothing,” muttered Sam as he sat into the car.

“You know we wouldn’t be dealing with Billy if we had any other choice. Besides this was your idea,” complained Dean.

“I know, I just forgot,”

“Forgot what?” Asked Dean as he turned the key in the ignition.

“The way he looks at you,” muttered Sam.

“Aw, is someone jealous?” laughed Dean

Sam sulked.

“Oh wow, you are,”

“Shut up Dean!” 

Little did Sam know just how important this hunt was about to become.

Sam sat in a chair back at the motel .

“So check this out Ea is supposed to be a god who cleanses as well as a god of water. He helps with exorcism but why the change? What is it he wants from the souls he is keeping?” When there was no answer Sam looked up.

For a second Dean’s eyes glazed over, here was a god who could hold on to souls if he chose to and Dean was about to lose his.

“Dean?!” Shouted Sam.

“Yeah ok so what?! All we need to know is how to gank it and we know that already,”

“Yeah but we can’t walk in blind,” warned Sam.

“Sam, seriously when has anything we planned ever worked out we plan all hell breaks loose we improvise,”

“But with Billy in on it-”

“It means we should be more careful.” Added Dean as he threw his hands up in exasperation. “You do what you want Sam, I’m hitting the hay. Actually its funny you wanted to have anything to do with him after that time he told me he wanted hot angry sex with me,” laughed Dean heading for the bed.

He knew Sam would be angry.

Two days later the boys tracked Ea to a small cabin near a lake.

“Wow for a god you sure do live a shabby life style.” Dean chuckled at his own joke but Sam stared him down.

Sam, holding the Valerian steel spear with a dragon glass tip, looked into the face of the god.

Ea looked large, his arms long and held a way from his body. His white gown floated about him though there was no breeze. His face, if you could call it that, was sagging a little and unnaturally wrinkly, like skin left in water too long. He had no mouth or nose only eyes. Almond shaped black holes, without lids or eyelashes. Dean couldn’t tell if they were empty sockets or if the eyes were completely black. What he did know was that the gills in the side of Ea’s neck were freaking Dean out. He almost wished that the white light that seemed to emanate from Ea was a little stronger so he couldn’t see the gills opening and closing.

“Ok, so here’s the deal,” Began Dean stepping forward.“You tell me how to stop this demon from taking my soul, I will stop my little friend here from making Babylonian shish kabob out of you. How does that sound?” Dean offered as he gestured to the spear.

For a moment no one moved or even drew breath. Sam still looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye.

“I have not the power to take a soul that is pure!” The voice did not come from the being in front of them instead it seemed to come from everywhere. Dean and Sam instinctively looked around.

The walls seemed to talk for this being and yet Dean knew every word came from the mind in front of him.

“What do you mean?” Questioned Dean stepping forward.

“Both the souls I see are damaged yes, bad no. I have only the power to cleans or take that which is evil. I can only bend evil to my will, your soul I may not touch. To whom it is sacrificed it must go,”

“Yet here you are playing keep-a-way with all these damned souls!” Dean’s anger began to show.

“I am keeping those who, through their actions, have damned their own souls. I cannot keep those who willingly part with them.” Ea calmly explained.

“Then I have no use for you. Earth has no use for you,” 

“You will go then and with and without you Earth will face a war. One which I have tried to prevent, you will understand in rebirth. You will see when the all gods have failed. I am the last of my kind, my Babylonian kin you have killed. The Egyptians all but extinct, The Pagan, the Greeks, The Norse, The Roman, The Viking! Even after giving their existents they are just a name given by your kind, a way to tell people and time apart. They were my kin all killed by your lack of praise and sacrifice, yet I still care enough to be present, to fight for those who allowed my family to die. Where, you must ask yourself are the gods who proclaimed to love you the most? My Nephew Allah is so focused on his followers in the East he cannot see the danger. My infant cousins Vishnu and Kwan Yin preach peace but how young they are. And what of your god? What of the Christian god, the one who says the world is his creation?! What of him? Jehovah as he was named! The god who put himself above us all! Your people pray to him like no other when he is here hiding among you, a wolf in sheep’s clothing indeed. If he is the all-powerful one why has he not put a stop to this?!”

“Honestly Dude I stopped listening back at war, but you had me at hello,” Laughed Dean.

“Dean I think we should listen I mean if there is a war-”

“There’s not Sam, we would know about it,”

Dean snatched the spear from Sam.

“You and your people pray to the wrong god,” Ea said looking at Sam.

“Please! Who has time to pray? We are too busy fixing all of your mistakes,” Dean grunted raising the spear.

“Perhaps I should try.” Ea said bringing the two cuffs of his cloak together, he had no hands but the gesture seemed the same.

Sam bowed his head, Dean held the spear across his stomach with his hands flat as if in peaceful contemplation. 

“Lord our father forgive Dean Winchester and Sam Singer, for they no not what they do,” at Ea’s words Sam’s head swung upwards.

“Amen,” Finished Dean as he lightly touched his stomach, then his forehead, his right shoulder then his left and ending it by kissing his fingers.

Sam almost rolled his eyes that Dean had blessed himself the wrong way, but this was not the time.

Dean lifted the spear. 

“No Dean we should hear him out!”

“When something is about to get ganked it gets chatty,” Dean shouted as he ran forward with the spear.  
It pierced Ea right where a human would have a heart.

There was a loud almost deafening sound of water as if there were a waterfall right in the room with them. Dean let go of the spear and covered his ears. If he could have spoken over the noise he would have told Sam how it reminded him of the sound when he won on slot machines once when he was 12. 

Dean had watched as Ea went from white and solid to clear and liquid. There was a cloud of black smoke, Dean was sure he heard screams and then it fell to the ground. When the noise ended, even though their ears rang, they could tell there was no sound at all. And on the floor lay the spear, Sam half expected it to be wet when he picked it up but it wasn’t, in fact there was no sign of Ea at all.

Dean led the way back to the car.

“Who knew Billy would pull through for us?!” Said Dean spinning, tossing and catching the spear after he took it from Sam.

“Dean! What the hell was that?” Demanded Sam.

“We ganked the bad guy! Job done,” Smiled Dean.

“He was trying to tell us about a war that was coming!”

“Oh please Sammy if we spared every bad guy that told us they were doing it for the greater good I’d still be a hunter virgin so do give me that,”

Sam opened his mouth to argue the point.

“Not interrupting a lovers tiff now am I?” Asked Billy who was sitting on the hood of his Dodge Charger.

“No!” Grunted Dean as he flung the spear at Billy.

Billy caught it without really trying.

“You should be careful that cost an arm and a leg, not mine but still. And you could have taken my eye out,”

“Yeah imagine not being able to check out your own refection,” Dean jeered.

Billy smiled “Well where is it?”

“One of a kind colt,” as he spoke Dean double checked the barrel and handed it over.

“And the bullets?” Billy’s English accent sounded thicker with his excitement.

“All included, you could say you’re getting it lock, stock and barrel.” Again Dean laughed at his own joke.

“Is he always like this?” Billy asked Sam.

“Pretty much,” shrugged Sam.

Suddenly Billy raised the Colt and pointed it at Sam.

“I’m sorry Sam,” apologised Billy as he was about to pull the trigger.

The hammer of the gun clicked down, nothing happened.

Billy opened the barrel of the gun, it was empty he realised that with a slight of hand Dean had removed the bullets before closing the barrel. As Billy looked up Deans fist connected to the side of Billy’s jaw.

Billy fell to the ground.

“You really thought I was going to give you a loaded gun?”

“Was worth a shot,” Billy said wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth as he kneeled up on the damp ground.

Billy reached for the Valerian spear.

Dean stood on it.

“I could cut you from bollocks to brain,” Billy growled.

“You could but dead man walking remember?! And besides Sam would kill you before you could hurt him,”

Sam stood there with his gun pointed at Billy.

“Take your spear and leave. Only just don’t come back,” warned Sam.

“Then don’t call me for help,” Billy slowly got to his feet picking up the spear but leaving the colt.

Sam and Dean didn’t speak the whole way to the motel, Dean knew what was coming.

He opened the door of the motel and stepped inside. 

Sam closed the door with a bang.

“Easy tiger,” Called Dean.

“Everything is just a joke to you isn’t it?!” demanded Sam.

“Ok you’re going to have to be a little more specific,” smiled Dean.

“More specific! If Billy was a bit quicker you would be dead!”

“Sam news flash I have weeks to live at best,” 

“Yes Dean weeks. So why are you so desperate to die! Why do you want to leave me before you have to,” Sam had tried but with his last words tears flowed from his eyes. He   
collapsed on the edge of the bed.

Dean stood there shocked; if he was honest he had expected Sam to argue with him about killing the god.

“Sammy, you know I would never leave you if I had the choice,” Dean sat down gently beside Sam.

Sam leant over and hugged Dean’s neck and head.

“I was sure I was going to listen to a lecture on killing that god dude,” joked Dean trying to lighten the mood.

“I was angry, if he had information on a war we should know about it but that isn’t happening yet. And I can’t think about a future you’re not in,”

When Sam finished talking Dean closed his eyes and hugged Sam’s arm that hung around Dean’s neck.

“Don’t leave me,” Whispered Sam so lowly that Dean almost wondered if Sam had spoken at all.

“Never by choice,” Replied Dean dropping his chin and kissing Sam’s arm.

“Hold me Dean, please,” Sam cried as he released Dean.

Dean stood up and took off his coat, he made to lay down but Sam stopped him.

“Naked,” Sam added.

“Well you know how I get,” Laughed Dean.

“No not like that,” Frowned Sam.

“Spoil sport,” chuckled Dean as he undressed.

They lay there in the bed wrapped in each other’s arms.

Hours later Dean woke and looked at the clock on the bedside locker.

Dean quietly climbed out of bed, he picked his phone up off the locker. He walked over to the window and looked out the tiny parting, making sure not to show that he was naked.   
He dialled the number quickly almost at once the other phone answered.

“What the fuck do you want?” asked Billy.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” lied Dean as he sat in a chair by the table.

“Yeah right!” 

“Ok so I’m lying. I’m really calling to say I know!”

“You know what Dean?”

“I know your secret,”

“What secret?” Billy asked playing dumb.

“Oh don’t come the innocent with me! I know that exactly ten years ago today your parents died. Bit of a coincidence,” finished Dean sarcastically.

“You don’t know what they were like. If there was any justice in the world they would have died long before that and it wouldn’t have cost me my soul either,” spat Billy.

“So you say but that wasn’t up to you. I guess it hardly matters now…. Oh look at the time,”  
Dean looked over by the bed and saw the clock show 11:55.

“I should probably explain that when I was in your hotel room getting the spear from you I saw the devil shoestring tucked above your door,”

“Dean you didn’t,” 

Dean could hear movement on the other side of the phone.

“Dean you don’t know what you’ve done!” bellowed Billy.

“Well since Devil shoestring is used for keeping hell hounds away I’m sure I have an idea.”

“You’re killing me you do know that?!” demanded Billy.

“You signed your own death warrant ten years ago. Have a nice life Billy, well all the five minuets that are left,”

“Dean wait! I know about your contract,”

“Is that right?” asked Dean.

“She told me she holds all the deeds.”

“Let me guess you wanted to get the colt to shoot your way out of your contract and then the contract changed?!”

“She promised that she would let me out of it if I killed Sam.” Sobbed Billy.

“Why should I believe you?”

“What have I left to lose? Lilith is going to kill me now,”

“I would say sorry but I’m not!” Dean told him honestly.

“Don’t underestimate her Dean,” 

“Hey look at that, times almost up, yours I mean,”

“Have the visions started?” Billy blurted.

“Goodbye Billy see you in hell,” Dean said hanging up, he was sure he had heard dogs growling in the background just before he closed his flip phone.  
Dean stood up, he placed the phone on the table and walked over to the bed. He looked down at the naked body that was Sam Singer. Dean started to worry about just how much longer he had left to spend with this amazing man. How had he wasted too many years not being with him, every kiss and embrace he missed out on and now that he had enough courage to admit his feelings they were running out of time. They no longer got to count time in months but weeks.

“Are you going to stand there staring all night?” Asked Sam, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Are you complaining Mr Singer?” Dean asked kneeling on the edge of the bed.

“Never!” Sam answered as he reached up and put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

(Present day)

Sam fell onto the bed, the letter in one hand and the keys in the other. That was it Dean was serious. He was never coming back.  
Sam jumped up and searched the room to see what was missing.

The devil shoestring was gone, so too was the gooferdust. So that meant Dean was going to do as much as he could for as long as he could.   
Sam threw on his boxers, he’s jeans and shirt. He threw everything he could into his bag and jumped into the Impala.  
He hoped he wasn’t too far behind Dean, when had he left? how far ahead could he be.

Sam drove all day, even when the sun was gone and replaced by the moon he stopped only when he came to a small motel called the Black Raven.

After he describe Dean to the man at the front desk he found Dean’s room.

“Dean!” Sam called as he entered the dark room. 

“Don’t turn on the light Sammy,”

Sam moved further into the room, feeling his way and taking each step carefully.

“Dean why did you leave? Never by choice remember?!” Sam asked in a sad tone.

“I didn’t have a choice. I don’t want you to see me like this,”

“I don’t give a damn what you look like just let me see you.” Sam’s hand found a lamp and he turned it on.

“Oh god Dean,”

“I told you it aint pretty,”  
Dean stood there pale faced and sweating.

“How did you get this far on foot?” Sam asked closing in on Dean, who raised a hand to warn Sam to stay back.

“Roody picked me up,”

“Seriously you are hiding from a demon and your answer is to hitch a ride with one?”

Roody was the demon who gave Sam and Dean the demon blade when they fought against the seven deadly sins.

“Dean why is the light on?” came a voice as the door opened. “And there is a big void in the gooferdust.”

“Look who’s visiting,” Dean pointed at Sam.

“What were you thinking convincing him to run away?” Sam demanded of Roody.

“Hey look I didn’t twist anyone’s arm he dragged me into this,” Roody said unpacking a brown paper bag.

“Did you remember the pie,” asked Dean tentatively.

“Sorry they were all out,” 

Dean’s face fell, not even on his last night on earth was Dean going to bag some pie.

“So now that you’re here are you going to help?” Roody asked Sam.

“Of course but I mean first we have to get out of here!” Insisted Sam.

“Look at him Sam! Does he look like he could run anywhere? No we stay here and we fight do you have the colt or the knife?”

“Of course I do but that and some lousy herbs aren’t going to be enough!” Bellowed Sam in anger and frustration.

“It doesn’t need to be,”Sam looked at Dean as he spoke. “We knew this bitch was coming,” Dean began to say as he walked over to Sam.  
Dean placed his forehead against Sam’s. “All we got to do now is take as many of those freaks as we can that way I’m not going to hell alone,”  
Burning hot tears fell from Sam’s eyes as Dean put his hand in Sam’s hair.“We’re going to do this the usual way, the right way, together?” Asked Dean.

Sam nodded the lump in his throat robbing him of his words.

Roody looked away for a second.

“I love you Sam Singer,”

“I love you…” Sam sobbed. “Dean Winchester.”

The couple kissed.

“As touching as this is we are kinda pressed for time!” Roody said getting impatient.

As Sam walked away to get the demon knife for Roody, Dean slapped Sam’s arse.

“You old romantic you,” Jeered Sam.

“Wait Sam no! That’s not Roody!”

Suddenly Sam lunged at the meat suit but too late he lost his grip on the knife and it fell to the floor. With a quick flick of both of Roody’s hands Sam was pinned to a wall and Dean was pinned to the floor.

“Now what to do with you, now I have your full attention?!” toyed Roody “Hum maybe I should see what’s worth dying for,” Roody stretched up and roughly took hold of Sam’s face with one hand. Roody lent forward and kissed Sam passionately.

“Um soft lips.” Roody let go of Sam’s face. “I hope everything is not so soft,” Roody’s hand slid down Sam’s chest and didn’t stop until it rested on Sam’s bulge.

“Take your fucking dirty discussing dickhead hands off him.” Demanded Dean.

“That’s not nice Dean you could go to hell for talking like that.” Roody was red with rage.

“I’d die ten times over before I let you rape him.”

“Well I guess he didn’t technically say no,” Smiled Roody, Dean wanted this guy, whoever he was, beyond dead. “And dying once will do. You’re going straight to Hell,” Roody added.

“Fuck you and fuck hell!” Shouted Dean.

“You should be careful someday I might take you up on the offer, but for now, Grubbs up!” Roody shouted as he kicked the gooferdust out of the way and opened the door.  
There was a sound of an invisible pack of dogs rushing into the room, then there was a gush of blood from Dean’s leg and he howled in pain. Unseen talons ripped at Dean’s flesh.

“Stop it please stop. Stop it and I’ll do anything you want!” Begged Sam.

“Anything?” Double checked Roody.

“Yes anything just stop it,” Agreed Sam.

“Do you hear this Dean?”

Dean shook his head meaning for Sam to stop, he couldn’t speak he just managed to lift a hand in Sam’s direction. Weather it was to ask for help or just to reach out and touch Sam in his final moments Sam wasn’t sure but Sam could not reach out in return and then as Dean choked on his own blood, unable to give sound to the words he tried to speak Dean’s arm fell and there he lay dead.

“Aw what a waste of a perfectly good body. Oh well bye Sam,” Smiled Roody.  
Roody lifted his arm, a bright white light shone from his hand. For a second Sam was blinded but nothing happened.

“I don’t understand.” Roody said looking from Sam to his hands.

Sam stood up and picked up the demon blade.

“Stay back!” He warned Sam.

“You killed him!” Sam swung the knife but before it made contact with the meat suit Lilith smoked out.

“I know who you are Lilith and I’m coming for you!” He screeched at the ceiling.

Sam dropped the unused knife and fell to the floor beside Dean’s body. He kneeled there cradling his lovers head.

“Please don’t be dead Dean! Please come back to me, you promised that after Stanford we would never be a part again. Come back, you can’t leave me alone again. I promise I’ll do anything, I won’t tell you off for eating too much pie and I won’t complain your music is too loud.” Sam kept rocking back and forth causing blood to cover his t-shirt.

“DEAN!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking Dean’s soulless body as if he were just a heavy sleeper.


End file.
